Teen Wolf: High School Tragedy
by RemedyRay
Summary: Ophylia is a regular high schooler that once lived in Beacon Hills. When she returns it's not as she left it. She discovers just how different it really is as she fights along side her friends and juggles high school with the supernatural. ; Rated M for language and suggestive themes(and maybe a lttle more later on)This story has it's own events and does not parallel the T.V. show.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf or any events that may have also happened in the t.v. show. I only own my character and the events that have no relation to the ones in the t.v. show._********  
This is rated********_M for mature_**** due to the cursing that I have added into it. I may or may not add in a bit of detailed scenes whether it be with gore or with some form of romantic interaction.  
Unlike my other story, this one is not parallel to the t.v. show. The events in this story may have some relation to the ones in the t.v. show but most of the events will be different.  
Now, I'm excited to write this. ^-^ I started watching it a while ago and the idea has been stuck in my head since I started. I love both Stiles and Isaac so, that's why I started this. I hope you like it.(:  
I'm practicing writing in third person with this story so I hope you can excuse the mistakes I most probably will make with the point of view and so on.**

-

An old black Jetta pulled into the parking lot of Beacon Hills High School a few minutes after the bell for first period went off. A girl opened the driver's side door and jumped out pulling a messenger bag over her shoulder in the process. She quickly pulled a cloth from her pocket and started cleaning off her glasses. She took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face before putting them back on her nose over her deep brown eyes. Her hair fell a little above her mid back and was also a dark brown color, purple highlights spread out across her cut. She messed with her bangs again, brushing them across the top of her glasses frames to have them fall to the left side of them.  
"I'm late, I'm late, I am so so late," She mumbled to herself as she kicked the door closed with her foot. She huffed and shoved the keys in her backpack before running up the stairs and into the school building.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there missy," A teacher smiled to the girl and stopped her in her tracks, "You look lost. Need some help?"  
"Yah, I'm looking for the Chemistry room. Uh, Mr. Harris' class?"  
"Down the hall and to the right, fourth door on the left," the teacher laughed lightly, "And be a little slower this time. It's not a race. No need to get hurt."  
"Thanks a ton," the small girl smiled in return and waved bye as she walked down the hall. Her voice was a little high-pitched and squeaky to match her size. She was small, only 5'2" with a slim figure. She wore bright purple skinny jeans, showing off her long legs, and a black hoodie with a yellow smilie face on the back of it, advertising one of her favorite bands Blink-182. The black made her pale skin look ghostlike in the hallway lighting. Her converse high tops were torn up from the years of wearing them.  
"Fourth door on the left," She mumbled to herself as she looked through the classroom door windows, "Ah, here."  
She knocked on the door and peered into the room before opening it. Her hand rubbed at her arm subconsciously as she stepped in front of the class and walked to the teacher.  
"You're the new student, yes?" The teacher, Mr. Harris asked. His hair was a light brown and he wore glasses that he continued to push up his nose, "Lemme see.."  
The girl watched him curiously as he pushed around the papers on his desk and pulled up a clipboard with the list of students in his first bell.  
"Hm.. oh there you are. Ophylia St-"  
"Ophee is fine, thanks," Ophylia gave a warm smile and looked to the group of people. She recognized two of them from pictures.  
"Ophee, take a seat next to Mr. Lahey," the teacher pointed to a boy with a lean figure and sandy brown curly hair. His eyes were a bright blue that Ophylia felt bore into her soul as she walked towards him.  
"Hey, I'm Isaac," He whispered and smirked, "Your name's pretty interesting. How do you spell that?"  
She blinked her big brown eyes at him like a deer in headlights before pulling out a notebook and pen from her bag, "O-p-h-y-l-i-a. But I prefer Ophee. O-p-h-e-e, just incase you ask."  
Her tone was sarcastic and she rolled her eyes at him but the corner of her mouth showed a slight smile none-the-less.  
"Ophee, then. Why'd you-"  
"Sorry, but I don't feel like spending the first bell of my first day talking to some guy with a big head and annoying smirk to match. So if you will, please, be quiet and let me take my notes. 'Kay?"  
A boy from the table behind them laughed and Ophylia turned to see a boy with equal features to herself. His skin was slighty more tan but his short almost buzz cut hair was the same deep brown and he had the same matching deep brown eyes. He had a few moles spotting his skin almost like freckles and his smile was wide and happy.  
She gave a smile in return before giving her attention to the teacher in the front of the classroom again.  
When the lunch bell finally rang Ophylia sighed and began walking towards the lunch room. She hadn't seen either boys the past two bells and part of her wished she had. After first bell the classes seemed much more boring. She couldn't tell one to shut up and have the other laugh throughout the entire lesson.  
Her eyes were set to the ground as she got lost in her thoughts and the only thing to snap her back to reality was seeing a pair of converse much like her's step into her line of vision.  
"So, when were you gonna tell me you were coming back?" She looked up to see the boy who kept laughing. Her grin grew again and she went to hug him before stopping herself.  
"Here," He grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Once they were safely inside both kids dropped their bags and went to hug each other tightly.  
"Sorry, Heather told me not to say anything."  
"Does dad-"  
"I'm sure she told him we were moving back," Ophylia finally let go, "So, Stiles, who was that adorable boy with the annoying smirk? You sure didn't seem to like him."  
"He's part of.. eh.. a group of people who keep bothering Scott and I."  
"Oh, yah, none of them know about me do they?"  
"No, I dunno what I'll say."  
"I'm a long-lost friend that moved away before Scott moved in. And that's exactly what we can tell them. We don't need to explain it further."  
"Oh god I've missed you," Stiles pulled the smaller girl into another tight hug and the two stayed there for another minute before letting go again, "You haven't grown a bit."  
"And you're like 5'7" now. Which sucks, by the way."  
Stiles laughed and picked up his bag, "Let's get lunch."  
Ophylia picked up her bag and followed him out of the door and into the lunch room. She sat next to him at a table and began to eat her food as she looked around.  
"Don't worry about being shy or anything. Scott will most certainly be nice to you," His grin grew as he took a drink of water, "Now, you wanna come to Lacrosse practice after school? So you can see how awesome I am at sitting on the bench."  
"But it's practice. Shouldn't you actually do something during that?"  
"I still sit on the bench most of the time," He laughed, "It's my specialty."  
"Well you do sit on your ass all day playing video games most of your life. So I would have to agree."  
"Hey!" he shoved her and both broke down in fits of laughter. A boy with tan skin and black hair sat across from Stiles and looked between the two before questioning, "What's so funny?"  
"Ophylia's just making fun of me," Stiles shook his head, "She's not even here for a complete day and she's already making fun of me again."  
"Again?" The boy moved his drink away from his mouth, "You two know eachother?"  
"Ophee, this is Scott. Scott, this is my long lost friend Ophee. She lived here before you moved in."  
"Nice to finally meet you," Ophee smiled to him and looked down to play with her bottle cap.  
"You too. And nice to finally hear of you. We've been friends for how long Stiles? And I never knew of you having a friend that's a girl that's actually close to you?"  
Ophee glanced up and looked to Stiles to hear his response, "Dude, don't say it like that. That's just weird."  
"What?" Scott said defensively, "I'm not saying anything."  
"You're insinuating something that is so totally wrong dude, like," Stiles cleared his throat and looked to the little girl next to him, "So totally wrong."  
Ophee laughed and shook her head, "I gotta agree with him. So wrong, and so weird."  
"Dude," Stiles nodded across the lunch room suddenly, "Isaac's with Erica again. Talking with Boyd."  
Ophee followed Scott's eyes to the boy from earlier and a pretty blonde talking to a buff looking kid, "Is he seriously in our grade?"  
"Yah, that's Boyd," Stiles glared at them when they looked at the three at the table, "Erica's the blonde."  
"Well obviously. I mean, I'm no master of deduction or anything but it's kinda obvious since the two boys are Isaac and Boyd."  
Stiles cracked a smile and looked to her, "Oh shut up."  
Ophee grinned in return before looking at the strange group across the lunch room and began to bite her lip. It was a habit the young girl did when she was nervous or thinking.  
The two friends were lucky enough to have the rest of their classes together and Ophylia was happy that she had Stiles to help her not be so nervous. She was no fan of groups of people but Stiles knew how to calm her.  
As she walked with him to the field after school ended a few guys started yelling their way, "Oi, Stilinski, you finally get yourself a girlfriend?"  
They started laughing and Ophylia groaned, "Why must that be what they jump to?"  
Stiles copied her groan and shrugged, "Because they're dumbasses? I 'unno. Just sit in the bleachers and don't let their stupid rub off on you."  
"Oh don't worry, I won't," She smiled and hugged him before running and sitting on the bleachers. Two girls were sitting close to her yelling for Scott and someone named Jackson. It seemed he was the one that yelled to her and Stiles earlier.  
Ophylia pulled out a notebook with music notes scribbled on it and opened it up to a blank page. She began to write in notes for a song she had stuck in her head and drummed the fingers of her free hand in time with the tempo she had. The book was a sheet book for drum notes that she wrote in during a lot of her free time.  
She watched whenever Stiles would be the one facing off against the goalie but for the most part her attention was on her music.  
"Wha'cha doin'?" One of the girls sitting close to her asked when she looked in her direction, "You seem pretty glued to that notebook."  
"It's uh, it's not a notebook. It's a sheetbook," Ophylia showed the girl with the curly brown hair the notes on the page, "I write sheet music for my drums."  
"Oh, doesn't Stiles play the drums, Lydia?" She looked over to the red-head.  
'_So that's Lydia. Huh, she's pretty at least_,' Ophylia thought to herself as Lydia nodded and responded with an 'I think so'.  
"I know. He's who taught me. Well, we learned together. He'd go to practice then come teach me once he figured stuff out," Ophee's voice wasn't as quiet when she replied again.  
"You know Stiles already? Aren't you new?"  
"I used to live here. I was best friends with Stiles. Still am, I hope," Ophee laughed and rubbed the back of her neck, "He was reluctant to tell people of me due to the amount of responses involving us being together. Which is happening anyways."  
"Oh, that's cool though! I didn't know Stiles had any female friends," the brown-haired girl turned her attention to the field for a moment and yelled 'Go Scott' before looking to Ophylia again, "I'm Allison."  
"Oh! I've heard of you. Scott's girlfriend. You really are pretty. Both of you, if you're the Lydia he's told me of."  
"Thanks!" Both girls said before Allison continued, "He's told you of us?"  
"Of a lot of stuff. Almost everything."  
"Everything..?" Allison looked to the girl cautiously now before glancing to Stiles. Stiles made eye contact with her and shook his head as if to answer her unspoken question. Scott was whispering something in Stiles' ear before he shook his head so she knew that's how he understood the glance.  
"I would hope so. That's what he tells me," Ophee sighed, "But the keyword is almost. I know there's guy stuff he doesn't talk with me about. It's why I was so happy when he told me of Scott. He seems good so I'm glad Stiles has him."  
"Scott's pretty amazing, yah," Allison grinned to herself and sighed, "A good boyfriend too."  
Just then the coach blew his whistle and the boys went to gather their things. Ophylia waved goodbye and gathered her things before walking to Stiles, "I'll wait by my car to say goodbye? I'd rather not hug you while you're all sweaty and icky," Stiles went to hug her in response and she laughed, running away from him.  
"Hurry up Stiles! I've got stupid homework to do," She walked off of the field and to her car, unlocking it and throwing her bag in the passenger seat.  
The boy Isaac walked out first and headed straight towards her, "So why're you hangin' with Stilinski? A pretty girl like you deserves a better guy than that."  
His fingers played with a streak of purple in her hair and she pushed his hand away, "Stiles isn't my boyfriend. Nor will he ever be. But he is a pretty amazing friend. That would be why I'm hanging out with him."  
On que Stiles walked over and looked between Isaac and Ophylia, "Have a problem?"  
"Nope, none," Isaac smirked, "None at all."  
"Good, now it'd be cool if you could step away from her then. Seeing as you're close enough to her to cause a panic attack."  
Isaac looked back to Ophylia and noticed her withdrawing from his touch and holding her breath. Somehow he hadn't noticed it before. When he took a step back he saw her gulp and let out the breath she had held.  
"Sorry," He replied confused before walking off.  
"You okay?" Stiles asked as he re-adjusted his backpack strap.  
"Yah, I'm fine," She smiled to him before hugging him, "Thanks though."  
"It's fine stupid," He laughed and clinged to her a little, "I'm always gonna be here. You know that already."  
"I know," She felt him kiss the top of her head as he let go, "I need to get home and finish unpacking. I'll be over tonight though. Heather wants to visit too after all. It's been almost 7 years."  
"I'll be waiting," He watched her get in her car and drive off before getting into his Jeep and leaving, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he remembered the moment when he caught Ophylia doing it the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three weeks since Ophylia first stepped foot in Beacon Hills High School. She'd grown used to Stiles' friends and has only become closer to Stiles. But she knows there's something no one is telling her and her heart can't help but break a little when she realizes that Stiles himself is keeping an entire part of his life from her.  
It's a sunny Saturday morning when Scott, Allison, and Isaac open the door to the Stilinski household and run up the stairs.  
"Stiles! You will not believe what I discovered. Stiles!" Scott yelled as he went to open the door, "Wake-"  
He paused in the doorway as he took in the sight before him. Isaac and Allison stopped behind him questioningly before seeing the sight themselves.  
Stiles was asleep on his back in his bed covered up. It would be a normal sight if it wasn't for the girl curled up next to him that he had his arm around. It was none other than Ophylia, the mysterious girl who showed up almost a month prior.  
She groaned suddenly and the group stood motionless at the doorway as quietly as they could mostly because they were too stunned to speak. Ophylia opened her eyes a little and started pulling at a stuffed animal under Stiles' back.  
"Stiles," she whined half asleep, "Stiles get your fat ass off of Teddy."  
She groaned again and sighed in relief when she finally got the small white teddy bear free. She hugged it before pushing herself up and stretching, the bear resting in her lap. It was then that she opened her eyes and looked in the direction of the doorway. She froze and blinked, completely stunned.  
"Uh, Stiles," She mumbled, "Stiles."  
Stiles shifted but didn't wake up. She hit him hard square in the chest, her eyes not moving from the doorway, "Stiles get up."  
"What? And why must you always wake me up in a painful way?" The boy didn't open his eyes, only roll onto his side and move his pillow.  
"Stiles, there are people here for you."  
He noticed the shaking in her voice then and he looked over to the doorway, "Oh, shi- sorry. Uh," He looked between Ophylia, her arms wrapping her teddy to her chest protectively, to the group of kids looking at them with shock on their faces, "Is it really that surprising that there's a girl in my bed?"  
"Well, yah, seeing as you didn't tell me that you two were sleeping-"  
"No! No no no," Stiles stood up then and went to pull a shirt on, "We aren't sleeping together. Now, we should probably get out so she can change. Before she injures me, again."  
Ophylia's eyes were locked with Isaac's as the other two talked. She tightened her grip on her teddy and kept the blanket pulled up over her. She shifted uncomfortably before watching Stiles push everyone out into the hallway.  
"I'll go make breakfast. Just get dressed quick please and don't leave me alone with them to question me," He sighed before closing the door behind him. She got up and changed from her bed pants to her black shorts with safety pins in them and pulled off her tank top to replace it with a Star Wars t-shirt that was ripped up on the back. She pushed her glasses onto her face before grabbing her teddy and walking out into the hallway, her free hand brushing through her hair to fix it. She grabbed a jacket laying across the railing to the steps and pulled it on before heading into the kitchen to see the three circling Stiles as he cooked.  
She yawned as Isaac looked over and she saw the boy genuinely smile for once. She pulled her teddy to her chest before walking next to Stiles and sighing, "You have no idea how to make bacon right. It has to be crispy. Stop making the icky type."  
The kids finally retreated into the living room to wait for Stiles, leaving the two alone.  
"The icky type is the type that's crispy," He stuck his tongue out at her but left some in the pan longer to make them the way she liked them, "You okay?"  
She noticed him eyeing the teddy and leaned her forehead against his shoulder, mumbling a quiet no.  
"Well we'll talk about it later, okay? I don't want to now. Not with them here."  
"Okay.. I just.. I dreamed about him. So if I'm not very responsive it's because I'm sulking in self-pity," She whined and started to eat some of the bacon he made. The two ventured into the living room a few minutes later with plates of bacon and a mountain dew for each of them.  
"Wow, you two are weirdly alike," Allison pointed out as she watched the two sit down on the love seat and start eating.  
"No we aren't," The two replied with their mouths full of food.  
Isaac laughed and shook his head, "Oh man."  
"So, we figured something out," Scott cleared his throat, "Uhm. About the stuff."  
Ophylia looked from Stiles to Scott before sighing and grabbing her food, "I get it. That's my que to leave. I'll just go play Xbox and ruin your kill death ratio again."  
"No wait-"  
"It's cool. I know. I'm not completely in the loop yet. I just came back so of course there's stuff I don't know about. Don't worry about it," She smiled to Stiles and squeezed his arm before taking her drink and plate and walking upstairs and back into his room.  
She heard Stiles say 'Can someone go keep her company?' before she got into his room and sat down in the bean bag chair, the controller sitting in her lap as she finished her food. When she started up Call of Duty she saw Isaac walk in. He sat next to her on the floor and the two were quiet as she played her first game.  
Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and she spoke, "So why are they suddenly friends with you? Three weeks ago they hated you."  
"We uh, we have some common problems that we're trying to work on. Plus the people who I was with before aren't exactly the nicest. Scott and Stiles actually treat me like a person."  
"But you're still with Erica and Boyd. So that's not entirely true."  
"It's complicated," He sighed, "Annoyingly complicated."  
Ophylia put down her controller and looked to Isaac, "If you don't want to talk about just tell me. It's fine."  
"It's not that. It's just that I, well I can't. Honestly I want to talk about it more than anything. It's driving me insane."  
She nodded and took a drink before settling into the beanbag chair again.  
"Why did you dye your hair purple?" Isaac asked as he reached up to play with the purple in her hair. This time he noticed her slight flinch when he moved his hand up and watched her eyes flicker with something he'd seen before. Fear.  
"Sorry, I guess I just keep wanting to play with the highlights," He laughed and placed his hand back in his lap, "I don't mean to."  
"No, no it's fine," She sighed and smiled to him apologetically, "It's my fault."  
There was something in those words that made Isaac get a familiar tightness in his chest.  
"No, it's not. It's totally my fault for invading your personal space."  
"I'm just not used to it is all," She took his hand and moved it to her hair, "Go ahead if it's really that interesting to you."  
He gave her another genuine smile before twirling her hair around his fingers, "So, why did you dye it?"  
"I felt like rebelling a little," She gave a toothy smile, "It was a stupid spur of the moment idea that actually turned out good."  
She pushed her glasses up her nose and shivered a little as he continued to play with her hair. It was something she always did mostly out of impulse. It felt good.  
"I don't think I could get the balls to dye my hair as an act of rebellion," He responded, "I just act out."  
"Well I figured that would be why you joined Lacrosse. So you could beat people up and get away with it."  
The two laughed and he nodded, "Maybe that's a reason why."  
She handed him a controller then and moved the beanbag chair over a little, "Wanna play?"  
"Sure," He sounded a little surprised when he took the controller. Their fingers brushed against each other and he locked eyes with her for a split second before she turned to the screen.  
"I promise I won't kick your ass too badly."  
"Oh we'll just see about that," Isaac's grin was becoming more common as the two talked and played.  
Eventually Stiles came back up to get Ophylia.  
"We can go out now if you want. Isaac and Scott have some place to go and Allison's hanging with Lydia."  
"Oh, okay! Can we go get another hoodie? I want one with your name on it. Your local sports store has that sorta stuff for your school teams right?"  
"Yah," Stiles nodded as he changed shirts and took a pair of jeans with him to the bathroom, "I'll take a shower first since I won't use up all the hot water. You better be ready to get in once I get out for once!"  
Ophylia laughed and shrugged, "Fine."  
She stood with Isaac and walked him out to the stairs, "Can I say something? Even though it's kinda weird?"  
"Sure," Isaac smiled to her and peeked around the corner to see Scott waiting for him. He looked back to Ophylia and noticed her shuffling around.  
"Uh, I'm glad I got to see your smile."  
"Huh?" He was taken aback by her statement.  
"I'm glad I got to see your smile. You always smirk. But you actually smiled today and I'm glad I got to see it. You have a nice smile."  
Isaac's cheeks grew a bit pink and he half laughed half giggled, "Thanks."  
She bit her lip but her mouth curved upward anyways and a light pink covered her cheeks as well, "No problem. Uh, I'll see you later, yah?"  
Isaac moved slower this time and leaned in to hug her. To his surprise she hugged back.  
"Well we do have classes together," He spoke, "But of course you will. You've gotta get payback for me finally beating you."  
He noticed something then. Her sleeves were rolled up a little and there were bruises on her arms that looked like they were from someone gripping her arm tightly. He waved bye and walked away before he had the chance to ask her what they were from. He already knew the answer anyways. He knew then why her earlier statement about it being her fault hurt his heart. He had heard it before many times. He had heard it whenever his father would hurt him.


	3. Chapter 3

It was growing colder out now and the leaves were changing colors. Three months have gone by fast in Ophylia's eyes as she realized Halloween was almost upon them.  
"So you go to a Halloween party, right?" She asked Stiles as they made their way to his Jeep. They were coming back from a movie.  
"Lydia always throws a party so yes, we are," He replied as he got into the driver's side. It was dark out now and he was beginning to feel a bit nervous.  
"The moon is pretty tonight," the girl commented as she got into the passenger's seat and messed with the radio.  
The moon was shining bright and big in the night sky. It illuminated the entire parking lot easily and for one reason only; tonight was the full moon.  
"Yah, it is," His voice was a bit shaky this time.  
They began their long drive home. He had driven her out to the nice movie theatre since she had yet to go to one since moving back to Beacon Hills.  
"Thanks again by the way."  
"Seriously, don't say thank you every time I do something for yah. You don't need to," He grinned to her before turning his attention to the road again, "And can you leave my ipod alone? C'mon now, I've got some good songs on this playlist."  
"Nuh uh. Which one has The Offspring? 'Cause this one has mostly indie Cage the Elephant type music."  
"Which is good music!"  
"But not the type I wanna listen to," Ophylia pouted.  
"Ugh, fine. It's the third playlist."  
"Yay!" She turned on a The Offspring song and turned the radio up, singing and dancing along to the music. Stiles couldn't help but laugh at her and join in and soon the two of them were having a good time on their drive.  
A phone call ruined the moment though. Stiles glanced over and saw it was Derek Hale. Ophylia didn't know the name but the look on her friend's face made it clear it wasn't someone he liked calling him.  
"Shit man, can you answer that and hold it up to my ear?"  
"Sure," She answered it and held it up to his ear like he asked. Rain had started to fall lightly but it made the boy not want to let go of the steering wheel.  
"What's up? Why're you calling me? Where's Scott?" He listened to the response and nodded, "Okay. Well, I gotta drop Ophee off before I can do anything."  
"No it's cool, I'll wait in the car," Ophylia smiled to him and shrugged when he asked if she was sure, "It's not like I'll die."  
Stiles gulped and reluctantly agreed, "Okay, where are you? I'm on my way."  
When they got there Stiles repeatedly told the girl to stay in the car no matter what.  
"Stiles! Go, your friends need you."  
He scoffed, "Derek Hale is not my friend. But the people he's with are. Ugh, just be careful," he ran his hands through his hair, "Please."  
"I'll be fine. Go!"  
Ophylia locked the doors once Stiles got out and watched him go into the dark of the forest he had stopped in front of.  
After about ten minutes passed she heard a loud noise almost like a howl. Then she heard people yelling and gunshots.  
"What the.." She fidgeted in her seat before letting her curiosity get the better of her. She grabbed the keys from the car and headed out, locking the doors behind her.  
"Stiles?" She yelled as she pulled her jacket tighter around her. The crisp air was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up. At least, she thought it was that and not the howling she was hearing. She repeated his name again and again before hearing voices.  
"Ophee? What the hell are you doing out here?" Stiles ran up to her and held onto her shoulders. People were standing behind him.  
"I heard howling and gunshots. What's going on out here?"  
"Derek we gotta-" A boy with pointed ears, fangs, and hair growing on the sides of his face ran up, "Oh great. Why's she here? Do you not comprehend how dangerous it is?"  
His eyes were glowing a bright yellow. She couldn't help but look at him, fear building in the pit of her stomach. Voices were heard behind them and she looked back to see light off in the distance.  
"Hunters?" The boy asked.  
"Yah," The older man, Derek replied.  
"What do we do?" Another boy like the earlier one approached them. He was eyeing Ophylia but acting as though he knew it was pointless to try to hide anymore.  
"We have two humans. We can't just run off."  
"Hey now," Stiles turned back, "You don't need to talk like we're a problem. It's not our fault you guys led hunters here."  
"Well now we're all in danger so what the hell do we do?" The second pointed ears boy broke the two up.  
"Scott, there's nothing we really can do," Stiles ran his hand through his hair again. Taking a closer look, Ophylia could see features like the friend Scott. She looked to the other boy and realized he was Isaac.  
_'What on earth is going on here?_' She looked between them all as they kept arguing. She saw then that the two had claws. An idea popped into her head and she pushed by Stiles to Isaac.  
"Thank god I don't like this jacket," She mumbled before taking his hand and aligning his claws across her arm to avoid piercing major veins. As quick as she grabbed his hand she dragged his claws down her arm and whimpered. The boys looked at her, stunned, while she held her arm tightly.  
"What the hell was that?!" Stiles yelled as he tried to move her hand away.  
"There's no time to explain. You guys run. Now. I'll get them to go away."  
"What?-"  
She gave Stiles his keys, "Go. All of you. Now!"  
She ran towards the lights and started to let herself cry from the pain.  
"Help! Please! Help!" She collapsed to her knees in front of one of the people with flashlights. Upon further looking she noticed he held an assault rifle.  
"Hey, it's okay. What happened?"  
"I just, it just, I," She took a deep breath, "It came out of nowhere. This, this thing. It had me pinned against a tree and dug it's, it's claws I guess into my arm to hold me. But then it stopped and ran away a few seconds later. It didn't bother moving it's hand away from my arm when it turned and it, it scratched me. I don't know what it was but," She took another shaky breath before the man stopped her.  
"It's okay, I believe you. Here, let's get you back to a hospital."  
"No no, my mom's a nurse. She can fix it. But, but what was that thing? You believe me, do you know what it was?" She looked up to the man through tears, "I'm, I'm scared."  
He led her back to his truck and helped her in before taking off. He listened to her give him directions then stayed quiet. As he pulled up in front of her house she looked to him.  
"What if it comes back?"  
"It won't. We'll take care of it. It's our job."  
"What was it?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. But you're safe now. It won't come after you, okay? You're safe."  
"Thank you, so much. For helping me. Not thinking I'm crazy. Just, thank you."  
The man gave her a smile and nodded to her, "It's my pleasure. It's always nice to save someone. Especially a young girl like yourself."  
Ophylia sniffled and nodded, "Well I have to say it again. Thank you. And, and please take care of that thing. I can't sleep until I know I'm safe.."  
"I'll keep you updated."  
She nodded and opened the door to get out, "Just, be careful then. Please. Who knows what would've happened if you didn't come along.."  
He gave her a small smile when she closed the door and she watched him drive away before running into the house then out into the backyard. She called Stiles as she hopped the fence.  
"Where the fuck are you? I don't even want to ask what you did."  
"Stiles I can't talk about that. Can one of them stitch me up? Come get me. I'm on the street behind my house."  
"Do any of you guys know how to stitch? Yah? Kay well you're stitching her up then. I'm on my way."  
Ophylia waited quietly as Stiles came to get her. She almost got sick a few times on her way to Derek's flat. Stiles had said that they all retreated there after she scratched herself.  
"Just don't think about there being blood covering your hand. I'd rather you not get sick."  
"Ugh, don't remind me then."  
He helped her out of the car and up into the flat. The boys, who looked normal again, ran at her in a minute.  
"Get her over here," Derek motioned to a chair next to the island in the kitchen, "You knew precisely where to put Isaac's claws when you made him scratch your right arm. How did you know where to put them off of the top of your head?"  
"I.. uh.."  
"You'll see once she gets her jacket off anyways," Stiles helped her out of her jacket and she placed her right arm on the island. Derek was over in a second with things to clean it with, stitch it with, and cover it with. Isaac and Scott were next to him to examine the wound before the three of them discovered what Stiles meant. There were scars on her arms. There weren't many but the ones she had were a pure white color. One on her left arm looked like it'd been reopened recently.  
They also saw bruises covering her arms and shoulders.  
"Uh," was all she could get out as she looked at her lap.  
"I'm gonna go get you your favorite ice cream. I'll be back soon. They won't hurt you," Stiles kissed the top of her head and squeezed her shoulder before walking out.  
"What the hell is all of this from?" Scott finally asked. Derek hesitated before telling one of them to hold her free hand. She instantly grabbed Isaac's and squeezed hard when he poured liquids over the wound.  
"I don't really want to explain that," was all Ophylia said. When Derek went to start stitching her wound she fidgeted and gulped, "I'm not good with needles."  
"Go ahead and squeeze my hand if you need to," Isaac whispered, "It's fine."  
She turned and buried her face in his chest, squeezing his hand tightly as Derek stitched up the scratches. Eventually she felt it stop and turned to see him covering it with a white cloth.  
"Thank you," She mumbled.  
"It's the least I can do. You probably saved my pack out there."  
"Well, Stiles only hangs around good people. And you all looked genuinely scared. So I wanted to help. Plus any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine."  
Derek nodded understanding before he went to clean up the mess. Scott wandered off and that left Isaac sitting on the couch with Ophylia.  
She yawned before closing her eyes. Eventually her head went to rest on Isaac's shoulder. He saw another bruise on the hip exposed from her stretching out across the couch.  
"Her boyfriend is a total dickhead," Stiles said out of nowhere. Isaac jumped a little before moving to make sure he didn't wake up the girl asleep on him.  
"He did this?"  
"He always has. And she won't tell anyone."  
"Well.. I can kinda get why."  
"I figured if anyone did, it would be you. But she doesn't deserve it. And you can't choose family. You can choose relationships. She's the only reason he hasn't beat the shit out of me because I'm so close with her even."  
"Why's she with him then? You seem like the most important person in her life anyways."  
"I dunno. You tell me," Stiles made eye contact with Isaac and he looked down to her face. She looked peaceful, and honestly rather beautiful.  
"Family abuse is one thing. Relationship abuse is something I don't really understand. I'd never be with someone if they did that. But maybe she's afraid. Like how I was," Isaac ran his fingers through her hair as he listened to her heartbeat.  
"Well, I have ice cream now," Stiles held up strawberry ice cream.  
Isaac woke up Ophylia and she had a childish smile as she began to eat, her eyes glued to the t.v. to watch an episode of Code Name Kids Next Door.  
"You have good taste, that's for sure," Isaac laughed. She looked to him with wide eyes, looked back to the ice cream, then handed him the spoon, "You can have some too then."  
"How about I get my own spoon?" He smiled softly. Stiles made a disgusted sound, "You two are gross. Strawberry is probably the worst ice cream ever made."  
"You take that back!" Ophylia pouted.  
"I will never take that back," Stiles replied.  
"Fine, then Isaac and I will enjoy the amazingness that is strawberry ice cream and watch cartoons and you can sit there with your icky pizza."  
The kids spent the rest of their night in front of the t.v. eating and laughing. Eventually Scott and Stiles fell asleep on the two love seats and Ophylia had somehow fallen asleep cuddled up to Isaac. He couldn't help but wrap his arms protectively around her when he awoke in the middle of the night to see her there. Something about her made him want to protect her. And at that moment he swore he would.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Isaac was the first to wake. Well, aside from Derek and his younger sister Cora who were arguing at the front door. She was smaller but not as small as Ophylia and her hair was a redish brown color.  
"Can you kinda keep it down? We're still sleeping in here," Isaac mumbled. He knew Derek and Cora would hear him even if he didn't speak loudly. It was one of the perks of their curse.  
"Obviously not all of you are, but fine. We'll take this outside," Derek replied in a grumpy tone before dragging his sister out.  
Isaac got up carefully so he wouldn't wake Ohpylia and went to take a shower. When he got out he saw Stiles and Scott were both awake talking about what they should do.  
"I dunno. I mean she hung around us the rest of the night so that has to count for something right?" Scott pointed out, "It's not like she ran away from us terrified."  
"I know but still. This was the part of my life I didn't want her to know about. Knowing makes everything worse. She's in more danger now."  
"You've been safe so far haven't you? We can keep her safe too."  
"If she lets you. I don't know what she'll do once she wakes up," Stiles went to sit on the floor next to the couch Ophylia was asleep on and rubbed the back of his fingers across her cheek, "I'm afraid she won't even talk to me."  
"She's pretty hung up on hanging around you Stiles. I doubt she'd ignore you of all people," Isaac finally spoke and sat on one of the love seats, spreading himself across it.  
"You don't know her like I do," Stiles eyed the girl before kissing her forehead, successfully waking her up. She yawned slightly and stretched before opening her eyes to see the three boys watching her.  
"Holy shit," She jumped and scrambled up to be sitting, "Dude. Waking up with three guys staring at you is kinda creepy."  
Isaac laughed and smiled to her, "'Morning sunshine."  
"Bite me. I'm not a morning person," She huffed and stood, making her way to the kitchen, "I'm helping myself. Hope he doesn't care."  
"You know you shouldn't tell someone like me to bite you," Isaac yelled after her, successfully stopping her in her tracks. She saw Stiles hit Isaac out of the corner of her eye and couldn't help but laugh at the two.  
She finally found the bowls and some cereal and began to make herself breakfast. When she went to look to the group again they were still watching her.  
"Okay what the hell are you guys doing?"  
She shoved Stiles over - he had taken her spot on the couch when she got up - and sat back down. As she took a spoonfull of food she looked to them, "Well?"  
"You're not running. Or freaking out. Or screaming," Stiles finally spoke.  
"Why would I be?"  
"Because of what we are," Scott replied this time.  
"Oh," She put her bowl in her lap, "Well yah, I mean, it still kinda scares the hell out of me that you guys are weird monster things but-"  
"Werewolves," Isaac corrected her.  
"Werewolves? Fine, it still freaks me out that you guys are _werewolves_ or whatever but you haven't killed Stiles yet so that's a good enough excuse to not run away screaming."  
"How is killing me the thing that determines if they're good or not? They could be secretly keeping me hostage."  
"Because no matter the amount people may for some reason be willing to pay for you, any person with even the slightest bit of sanity would want to kill you after spending a week listening to you rant on about stupid shit."  
Scott and Isaac laughed at that and Stiles let out a defensive '_Hey!_'. He ended up laughing despite his efforts not to and Ophylia leaned her back against his arm. He moved it to let her lean on his side and rubbed her left arm with that hand. His fingers brushed over some of the bruises as she continued to eat her cereal.  
"They've gotten worse," He said suddenly. The two boys looked at her and she stopped chewing mid-bite.  
"Uhm, I guess," She finally responded after swallowing, "I wouldn't know."  
Isaac opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. Ophylia saw this and looked to him, "What? What is it you wanna say?"  
"Uh. Well. We can hear your heartbeat when you speak. It speeds up when you lie and.."  
She nodded, getting the point, "I don't really wanna talk about it okay?" She looked up to Stiles. He let out a shaky breath and kissed her forehead before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her from behind, "I just worry."  
"So, not to ruin that beautiful moment or anything, but what exactly are you two to eachother of you aren't dating? Because you're rather friendly for 'just friends'," Scott made air quotations around the last part of that sentence.  
Stiles sat up straighter and looked to his best friend, "It's a long story."  
"We've got time."  
"No, you don't. I wanna go back to your place Stiles so I can get a shower and finish that stupid trig homework."  
"Oh I totally forgot about that," Stiles whined and leaned his forehead on the side of Ohylia's head. She laughed and patted him on the chest before getting up to put her bowl in the sink.  
When she got back Scott was helping Stiles start up his car. Due to the cold air the night before it had screwed up his old engine.  
"Uhm. Can I borrow a hoddie or something? I'd rather not go around showing these off.. I'll give it right back," She asked Isaac, her voice soft as she spoke fast.  
He grinned to her before disappearing and re-appearing with one of the red school team hoodies. On the back it had his number and last name. She sighed in relief as she pulled it over her head, "These are so warm. I have one for Stiles now and I absolutely love it."  
"You can keep that one too then," He moved in front of her and slowly lifted his hands before fixing the hood. He was cautious about touching her after seeing her reaction.  
"Oh no I couldn't."  
"Really, it's fine. But only if you promise to start cheering me on at games too."  
She felt his breath on her cheek as he pulled back, finishing what he was doing. She looked up into his eyes before noticing how close their faces were. All it would take was her to stand on her tiptoes and lean forward for their lips to meet..  
Isaac pulled away suddenly and stepped back a few steps just before Stiles entered the room again. He gave her an apologetic look before rubbing the back of his head and looking in Stiles' direction, "You coulda asked both of us to help you know."  
"I needed someone to watch her. And well, due to certain circumstances I knew you would."  
"I can take care of myself Stiles," Ophylia whined, "I'm not a baby anymore."  
"But these things have claws and a bite that can either turn you or kill you and it's just one big shitstorm that I don't want you in."  
She blinked at him as she noticed he had been holding that in for a while.  
"Well, let's go back so I can get a shower and finish my work. My backpack's still in your car right?"  
"Yup, so say goodbye or whatever and get in," Stiles yelled behind him as he retreated into the stairwell with Scott behind him.  
"You could hear him coming, couldn't you," Her voice was quiet when she looked back to Isaac.  
"Yah," He replied just as quietly, "Sorry about.. eh... that."  
"Sorry about what?" She smiled softly, "There's uh, nothing to be sorry about. Now that I know you aren't actually an ass, seeing as you gave off that impression when we first met, I'm not as weary of you being close to me."  
"Really?" Isaac stepped closer. Instinctively Ophylia stepped back when he stepped closer.  
"You don't need to be scared of me," He whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand settling at her lower back and the other between her shoulderblades. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the two hugged eachother tightly.  
"Stiles told you didn't he," She held her breath.  
"That you're dating a jerk? Yah."  
She buried her face in his shoulder and her grip on him tightened, "Why did he?"  
"Because you aren't the only one in this room that's had to deal with abuse."  
She pulled back then and looked into his eyes. There was something in them that she hadn't seen before. He looked a little worn down, a little broken.  
"You too?"  
"My dad," If Ophylia wasn't so close to him she wouldn't have heard his reply.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I won't bring it up again."  
"No, it's fine. I haven't really talked about it with anyone. So it's kind of a blessing in disguise that you saw us. Because now there doesn't have to be secrets," Isaac smiled, "Seeing as this whole mess is what I couldn't talk to you about before."  
He leaned his forehead against hers for a minute before finally letting her go, "Stiles is probably waiting for you. You should get going."  
"Okay," She sighed, "Thank you. For telling me about your dad. And for comforting me last night when Derek was fixing me up."  
"It was nothing," He smiled to her. She gave one in return before telling him goodbye and walking down the stairs and out the door. She said goodbye to Scott before sliding into the passanger seat of Stiles' Jeep.  
"Took yah long enough."  
"Isaac was just telling me.. he told me about his dad," She looked to Stiles.  
"Oh, well, that I get then," He held eye contact for a minute before shifting his Jeep into reverse and pulling out of the driveway.  
Somewhere between them playing Call of Duty and her dragging his nails down her arm, Ophylia had gotten close to Isaac. But what had just happened was a type of close they only experienced at that moment. And she didn't know how to feel about it yet. All she knew was that she was already missing the hug they shared.


	5. Chapter 5

That next monday Ophylia was late to school yet again. She pulled up into an empty spot at the front of the school and practically fell out of her door as she mumbled to herself about how stupid she was for sleeping in again.  
She stopped in her tracks as she looked up. Her boyfriend had been standing there when she pulled into her parking spot and was now heading towards her with a rather angry look on his face.  
"You're wearing Lahey's hoodie," He pointed out. She looked down and then back up, "Uh yah, I am."  
"First Stiles, now Isaac? I wouldn't take you for a whore you know. You should be a loyal girlfriend, to me."  
"I'm not a whore," She gulped, "It's not like I'm spending my weekend making out with one of them or anything."  
"Then why didn't you answer your phone all weekend?"  
"I was busy."  
She stepped back as he continued to step forward but that only caused her to be cornered between the boy and her car. He was a rather buff, large highschooler. And that terrified Ophylia.  
On the second floor of the building Isaac and Stiles were talking only to have Isaac look out of the window. When he saw the sight before him he asked, "What does Ophee's boyfriend look like?"  
"Uh, buff, with blonde hair and a fake tan. He's got the tries to hard look to him, why?"  
Isaac jumped up and headed out of the door after yelling something about a bathroom break. Stiles turned around to see what Isaac had been looking at before seeing Ophee leaning against her car with her boyfriend walking towards her.  
"You're lying," He gripped his hand onto her arm, "You know what you get when you lie to me, right?"  
Ophee flinched and closed her eyes, waiting for him to hit her somewhere, anywhere. She heard the noise of skin hitting skin but felt no pain. When she opened her eyes she saw Isaac standing next to her, his hand gripping her boyfriend's fist and stopping it from hitting her face.  
"You don't hit girls," He shoved the larger boy back and stood in front of Ophylia.  
"Isaac," She breathed before hugging his back, "You have no idea how thankful I am."  
"See? Lying. You were whoring around with the Lacrosse boys weren't you," Her boyfriend took a step forward and went to swing at Isaac but he dodged it and punched his opponent in the stomach.  
"Ophee is not a whore. She's too respectable for that."  
"And how the hell would you know!?" He punched Isaac in the face, surprising him before he retaliated with a hit to the chest. Ophee watched as Isaac kept him away from her until a teacher came out.  
"If you think I'm staying with you you're out of your mind!" Her now ex screamed at her as a teacher dragged him away.  
"Don't worry," She said under her breath, "I didn't plan on staying with you anyways."  
Isaac and Ophylia were led inside by some other teachers and she showed them the bruises her ex boyfriend had given her. They believed the story much to her surprise. She found out by Sheriff Stilinski that she wasn't the first one to report physical abuse from him.  
"I'm just glad your safe. I had no idea," He hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, "I'm fine now. Stiles and Isaac kinda brought me to my senses."  
"Well thank god for them," the sheriff gave Isaac a grateful look before letting go of Ophylia and telling her he had to go file paperwork about the case now.  
She turned to Isaac when they were the only ones left in the hallway.  
"So now you're my knight in shining armor or something?" She smiled softly.  
"Well I saw what was going on and had to help," He stepped closer to her. She closed the space between them quickly and fell into his arms.  
"Thank you. So much. I don't think you realize how much help you just were to me. I didn't think I'd ever be able to get away from him until I came back here. Until I became friends with you and got closer to Stiles."  
"I'm glad you did though. You don't deserve the abuse and it's not fair that you have to hide your body in sweatshirts and jackets. You're too pretty for that."  
Ophylia gave a nervous laugh and hid her blush by leaning her face into his chest, "Shuddup."  
It was his turn to laugh, "Okay fine. Let's get to class then."  
"Oh man everyone probably saw that didn't they.. now I'll be the talk of the school for the next three bells."  
"Well the second half of the day you have Stiles and I. Until then.. I dunno what to tell you."  
"Gee, you're all sorts of help," She teased as they made their way to Chemistry.  
"Ah, nice of you to return Mr. Lahey. And I see you found our absent student on your adventures. Go, take a seat. Both of you."  
Ophylia mumbled a sorry before taking her seat at their table. When Mr. Harris allowed them to talk among themselves she felt Stiles poke at her back.  
She turned around and sighed, "I'm fine."  
"I know, I saw Isaac kick that dick's ass. That was awesome, by the way," Stiles looked to Isaac before looking back to Ophee, "You're done with him now, right?"  
"Yah, but Sheriff Stilinski is gonna tell Heather.. it was bad enough that he had to find out."  
"Oh man," Stiles breathed, "Tonight will be a fun dinner then won't it?"  
She laughed, "Oh yah totally. Because it wasn't already terrible enough that we waste most of our dinner trying to teach me math."  
Stiles grinned and patted her shoulder before letting her get back to her work with Isaac.  
"You two have dinner together?"  
"Every night pretty much. Heather, my aunt that I live with, goes over to Stiles house and we eat with them."  
"You two have a whole world we don't know about, don't you?"  
She grinned to him, "I'll tell you mine when you tell me your's. How about that? That way we equally share our secrets."  
"That sounds fair," Isaac agreed. So the rest of the day the two shared little things about eachother. They were starting off small and working their way up to the deepest secrets.  
"So this one includes Stiles. When I was little we were both playing at the park and the sheriff at the time comes over to say hi and-"  
"Oh god don't say this one!" Stiles shook her arm, "Anything but this one."  
"No this one is funny!" Ophee moved his hand and hid behind Isaac to continue her story, "And the sheriff says 'well aren't you two cute?' and Stiles goes 'no we aren't cute, only girls can be cute' and since we were both sitting on swings I tried to push him out of his without falling out of mine and we ended up somehow pulling eachother into the sand only to have the sheriff laugh at us. Stiles started bawling and I jumped up and said 'That's what you get for calling me a boy!' really loudy. I was abusive towards him even at a young age."  
Isaac couldn't stop laughing, "You.. made Stiles.. cry.. Stiles.. you let a girl.. make you cry," He spoke between laughs and gasps for breath.  
"Yah I know I was a baby. But that was the last time I let her make me cry! In my defense."  
"It's okay Stiles. I mean, all the boys on the playground were terrified of me. It's what I get for having such an awesome dad."  
Stiles nodded in agreement, "He taught you to be terrifying that's for sure."  
"He wanted to make sure his little girl wasn't hit on by creepy little kids!"  
"You were a creepy little kid too though!"  
Ophee pouted as she stopped in front of the bleachers.  
"I never hear you talk about a dad. Or a mom. Only Heather," Isaac pointed out. Stiles looked to Ophee before walking away to put his stuff on the bench.  
"My mom died a few years ago. So I went to live with my aunt Heather," She looked to the ground.  
"Oh I'm so sorry," Isaac started to apologize but she stopped him.  
"It's fine really. You didn't know," She smiled to him softly before he walked to the benches and she walked to the bleachers.  
"You're getting pretty friendly with two Lacrosse boys now?" Lydia asked with a slight smirk.  
"What?" She responded a little confused.  
"Now you have Lahey's sweatshirt too. What, can you not decide between the two?"  
"Oh no, that's not it at all," She shook her head, "There's nothing going on between me and Stiles. He's too hung up on you anyways."  
"But you didn't say there was nothing going on with you and Isaac," Allison added, a slight grin on her face.  
"Uh," Ophee looked to Isaac on the field. He was looking to them with an amused expression, "Uhm. I learned some things recently and it kinda made it easier for us to be closer. But we aren't dating."  
"Learned some things?"  
"Oh, right, Scott told me about you. Lydia knows too right?"  
"Wait, you _know_ now?" Lydia turned her attention to the smaller girl.  
"I, well yah," She breathed suddenly feeling a tightness in her chest. Having attention on her wasn't her most favorite thing.  
Just then Isaac ran over to her, "I forgot my water bottle, can I have a drink of your's?"  
Ophee looked to him, then the girls, before grabbing her water and walking down the bleachers to stand in front of them.  
"Calm down," He smiled to her, their fingers brushed against eachother as he took the water bottle from her hand.  
"You were totally lying about the water thing weren't you?"  
"Yah. I heard your heart beat start racing. And I know about the fear of people so I wanted to make sure you wouldn't have a panic attack or anything."  
"Well, thanks," She smiled to him.  
"Lahey! If you're done flirting I'd lik you back on the field," The coach yelled.  
"That's my que," He smiled to her before running back to the field and taking his place in line. She watched Stiles start talking with him before patting his shoulder. She figured Isaac was telling him what he had just done for her.  
The rest of the practice went by fast and soon she was standing in between her car and Stiles' jeep waiting for the boys.  
Scott came out first this time, Allison in tow. The two waved hi before climbing into Allison's car and taking off. Eventually Isaac and Stiles came out.  
"So, dinner tonight?" Stiles confirmed. She nodded before unlocking her car doors.  
"Isaac's hanging out with me for a while. Think you can tell the sheriff he's coming to dinner too? To keep the awkward topics to himself and all," Ophee eyed Stiles in a way that he understood.  
When the two said bye Isaac climbed into her car with her, "So I'm guessing that secret you two were just referring to is one of the deeper darker ones, right?"  
"Yah, sorry. It's something I don't feel like talking about yet," She breathed as she rolled down the windows, "It feels nice out today so do you care if I drive with the windows down?"  
"Oh no, it's not a problem," He smiled, "Can I mess with the radio then?"  
"As long as you have a a good taste in music, sure."  
When they finally arrived Isaac saw that the house was very similar to the one Stiles lived in. He knew that the houses were all very alike in this neighboorhood but it still surprised him none-the-less when the rooms inside were even the same.  
"Upstairs though we have different rooms. My bedroom is to the left, not the right. And my aunt's is to the right. The other room is my studio," She explained as she walked them up the stairs and into her room. The walls were a light purple grey color and posters were hangging all over them. Isaac looked around as the girl put their backpacks on the queen sized bed sitting in the middle of her room. Not much else was in it aside from a dresser with a mirror above it, end tables, and some book shelves.  
There were pictures hanging on the mirror that upon further investigation Isaac noticed were pictures of Stiles and Ophylia when they were kids.  
"You guys took this many pictures together?"  
"Yah. We were always close," She smiled when she looked at one of them remembering the day, "We can stay in here, or go to my studio, or in the kitchen or even the living room. I don't really care as long as you somehow save me from getting a failing grade in chem. This unit is driving me insane."  
Isaac laughed, "Where ever will be easy enough for us to spread out books."  
"Then the living room. C'mon then," She grabbed her books and he grabbed his before the two headed downstairs. They sat on the floor around the coffee table with books open. Eventually Isaac moved next to her to point things out easier and further explain what she wasn't understanding. It was hard for Ophylia to concentrate though. Her mind was on the body heat radiating from his arm to hers, the two touching just slightly. She kept her eyes on the papers but sometimes glanced up to look into his, only to stop herself and look back to the schoolwork. Studying with this boy was going to be a lot harder than she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

"I didn't know you'd be inviting a handsome young man over," The voice was behind them and Ophylia jumped before turning to see her aunt at the doorway.  
"How did you get in without me even hearing it?" She let out a breath. Her aunt laughed and shrugged, "Guess I'm just that good."  
Her aunt was tall with an hourglass figure and a natural deep tan. Her hair was a bright blonde, obviously dyed but still a nice color on her. Her eyes were a green color that seemed a little too bold against the tanned skin.  
"Uh, Heather this is Isaac," She scrambled to her feet along with the boy next to her, "Isaac this is my aunt Heather."  
"It's nice to meet you," Isaac gave her a warm smile that she returned.  
"And same to you. Are you going to dinner with us then?"  
"I already told Stiles to give the sheriff a heads up just in case," Ophylia read her mind, "So if you'd like to you're more than welcome."  
Isaac looked to Ophee before nodding, "I'd like to then, yah. It'd be nice."  
"I bet it's been a while since you've eaten with a family," the girl said as the two kids went to clean up their schoolbooks. It was obvious that her aunt was listening in but she hoped she wouldn't ask anything.  
"Who's hoodie is that?" She suddenly asked, coming from the bathroom with a new outfit on. She had changed out of her scrubs and into some jeans and a t-shirt.  
"Uh, It was mine actually," Isaac said as he took the books from Ophylia's hands - much to her disagreement.  
"Oh really? Well it was nice of you to let her wear it."  
"I gave it to her actually," He smiled, "She kinda argued with me about it but somehow she agreed."  
"Now that takes talent. Ophylia doesn't agree to almost anything."  
"Hey now!" She said defensively, "I do too!"  
Isaac laughed and she took his arm, dragging him up the stairs, "I'll just get our bags and such and we'll drive over. You can go ahead."  
"Okay! See you there!" Heather yelled after them before turning and leaving, mumbling a statement along the lines of 'it's nice that she's found someone that adorable and seemingly nice' as she closed the door.  
"Your aunt likes me," Isaac said as he put his books away.  
"And what makes you say that?" She asked genuinely curious.  
Isaac repeated what he had heard her say and Ophylia blushed a bright pink.  
"Why do people always group together a guy and a girl? Why can't we ever just be friends with the opposite sex," She sighed.  
Isaac laughed, "Dunno. But at least I'm nice?" His grin was wide and she couldn't help but smile back to him.  
The two eventually made their way to her car and she drove them down the street to Stiles' house. When they opened the front door they saw the sheriff cooking, quite terribly, and Heather helping him fix the food. Stiles was in the living room watching a t.v. show. He was fidgeting more than usual as the two sat down next to him.  
"Took your meds recently?" Ophylia joked and he nodded, the two of them laughing.  
"He's on a.d.d. medication," She told Isaac in response to his confused look, "It makes him fidgety and jumpy."  
"That would explain a lot actually," Isaac said as he put his arm on the back of the couch behind Ophylia.  
"I'm naturally crazy. The medication just makes me even more hyper," Stiles added.  
The three talked as the parents continued to cook. Isaac listened in as he watched Ophylia and the t.v. show.  
"He seems like a sweet boy," the sheriff whispered to Heather.  
"He even took her books from her when they were gathering up their homework."  
"Chivalry isn't completely dead you know."  
"Don't mention anything around him though. The kids don't want to explain that just yet."  
"I know, Stiles already told me. Don't worry about it, I won't."  
He heard Heather sigh, "I'm glad they're finally back together. I've seen her attitude improve so much just from these few months back around Stiles."  
"I have to agree with you on that. Stiles seems a little more sane than he used to. I'm not saying it somehow managed to find its way back to him, but she seems to keep him in line when it comes to his outrageous rants."  
"Well she was always able to do that. They both were always able to comfort each other."  
"Hopefully Isaac can help her too though. He beat the crap out of that guy she was dating. You should've seen it. That's why he has a black eye. Apparently he stopped the kid mid-swing to make sure he didn't hit Ophee in the face."  
"I approve of him then. And you know how hard it is for me to approve of someone."  
Isaac smiled softly but couldn't help but ponder about the secret they all seemed to share. He was so curious as to what was going on with these people.  
"Dinner's almost done! Get in here, will yah?" Mr. Stilinski said as Heather finished setting the table. The kids sat on one side and the adults on the other. Ophylia was sitting in between Stiles and Isaac, Mr. Stilinski sitting across from Stiles and Heather sitting across from Ophylia.  
"This is really good Mr. Stilinski," Isaac said after a while.  
"Thanks. I try my best."  
"So Isaac, what do you do? Any hobbies?" Heather asked.  
"Uh, I'm on the Lacrosse team. And I like playing Piano and taking pictures. I'm not very good though."  
"Oh really? I'd love to hear you play sometime. Ophylia used to take lessons but she was always hung up on the guitar and drums. The two share that obsession."  
"Once I save up money to buy another piano I guess I can show you."  
"We actually have one," Ophylia said as she finished some of her food, "Just because I stopped taking lessons doesn't mean I gave up playing. I'm just absolutely terrible at it."  
"Maybe you could give her a few lessons?" Heather asked with a smile.  
"I wouldn't mind that," Isaac looked to Ophylia and she nodded in agreement, "Me neither."  
"Where's your family then?" Heather continued with the questions. The others knew that it was only to make conversation so they didn't mind.  
"Uhm, they passed away."  
"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know."  
"It's okay. I've kind of come to terms with it. My mom passed away long before my dad. And my dad.. well let's just say I'm better off now."  
"So where do you live then?"  
"With a friend of our's, Derek. He lets me crash at his flat. Lately I've been staying with Scott too though."  
"It's good that you have dependable friends. Kind of comforts me knowing that Ophylia's hanging around good people."  
"Heather," Ophylia whined.  
"What? I'm allowed to look out for you."  
"Well we'll keep her safe, no worries there," Isaac gave a soft smile, "I think between Stiles and I she's safe enough as it is."  
The rest of the dinner wasn't so bad. Heather explained that she moved back here because of a job offering at the hospital. She told of how she actually had already met Scott's mom and didn't even realize it yet. Both herself and Mr. Stilinski reminisced on past memories involving Stiles and Ophylia. It was overall a friendly dinner.  
Isaac began helping clear the table when Heather stopped him, "Oh its fine sweety. You don't have to stay to clear the dishes."  
Isaac nodded and walked into the foyer, waiting for Ophylia. She hugged the sheriff and Stiles goodbye, told Heather she'd be home later, and dragged Isaac out of the door and into the moonlight. It was a crescent moon tonight, beautiful in the clear sky.  
"Sorry about that," She sighed, "Heather's a bit nosey."  
"It's fine. I liked it actually," Isaac grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him for a side hug. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck in return.  
"I'd like a proper hug," She whispered with a joking tone.  
"I'm okay with that," Isaac held her to him tightly and rested his head on the side of hers, breathing in her scent. She always smelled like cherry blossoms to him.  
"I guess we should get you home then," She let go reluctantly and walked towards her car.  
"You'll see me tomorrow," He climbed into the passenger side, "It's not that long of a wait now is it?"  
"I guess I just like your company is all," She let him play with the radio as she started the car.  
"Well that's sweet. I'm glad you do," He looked up to her, a slight pink on his cheeks before finding a song he liked. The two drove to the loft in silence and when it came time to say goodbye they were hugging each other tightly again. When they pulled away Isaac looked into her eyes much like the first time they had hugged.  
"You're beautiful," He breathed.  
It was her turn to blush, "Uh, thanks."  
He laughed lightly and pushed her bangs behind her ear before kissing the cheek he exposed, "Goodnight Ophylia. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Goodnight," Her voice was cheerful then. He could hear her heart beating fast as he walked up the stairs and she got in her car. It was an excited rhythm. One he hoped he would hear again.


	7. Chapter 7

"You sure you don't care taking me back to your place to get a shower?" Isaac asked as he and Ophylia walked to her car.  
"Seriously, we'll be late if you wait around here or go to yours. And I wanna have time to figure out what to wear."  
"Oh god, not that. You'll look fine in anything Ophee," Isaac sighed as he put his stuff in her back seat.  
"Don't even bother trying dude, she won't listen," Stiles spoke from the other side of his jeep, "I'll see yah there. Be safe. And don't get lost, if you get lost call me."  
"I know Stiles, I know," She laughed at him, "And how can I not be safe? I'm going to have someone with claws by my side the entire time."  
"I'm starting to feel that the only reason you hang around me is because of my werewolf abilities," Isaac acted stunned and hurt but the other two knew he was joking. It was obvious even before Ophylia found out about the abilities that she cared for Isaac somehow.  
"You know better. Now get your ass in the car or we'll be late!" Ophylia climbed in and waved goodbye to Stiles as he drove away. When Isaac was buckled in she took off.  
"Okay so you'll smell like a girl unless you have some cologne of some sort with you," She laughed as she brought towels into the bathroom, "Just don't use up all of the soap please. And if the water gets a little cold it's okay to turn the hot water up a lot more. Heather is like, filthy rich because of Grandpa dying so one high water bill will be fine. Wow that sounded shallow. I didn't know him, I was a baby so I guess I just don't really-"  
"It's cool, I know what you meant," Isaac laughed, "Now get out so I can get in. I mean, unless you wanted to watch me undress."  
He smirked and pulled his shirt over his head exposing abs Ophylia figured were there. She couldn't help but stare for a second before turning around.  
"God the whole werewolf thing really made you cocky."  
"Is it a bad thing that I have self-confidence?" He whispered in her ear. She could hear the grin in his voice.  
"Isaac! This isn't the time for games, get a shower," She turned around and pushed at his chest successfully pushing him into the bathroom all the way. The feeling of his muscles tightening beneath her fingers made her heart skip a beat and she closed the door, running and getting into her room before sitting on the bed and taking a deep breath.  
After getting the image of him shirtless out of her head, or at least suppressing it, she went to her closet and looked through her clothes. The bruises on her arms have since faded so she could wear something exposing her skin for once. The scars she was okay with. It was the bruises that always stopped her.  
Tonight was the night of Lydia's Halloween party and she was more than excited to go. She'd never been to a party before.  
Eventually she settled on wearing her black skin-tight skinny jeans, a deep purple t-shirt and a black vest over it, only a few buttons buttoned up it. She switched her high tops with her white pair of toms and smiled when she looked at herself in the mirror. As she was putting her hair in a side ponytail Isaac came out of the bathroom with his jeans on but no shirt, yet again.  
"Must you walk around my house half-naked?" She avoided looking at him.  
"This time I actually needed to get something. I left my bag in your room," He picked up the bag and smiled. The tone of his voice was teasing when he spoke, "Why? I figured you'd be perfectly okay with me like this. I mean, after your heart skipping a beat earlier I thought that meant you liked me without a shirt on."  
He stood next to her then, his fingers running through the hair spread out across her shoulder from the ponytail.  
"Just because I think you're attractive doesn't mean I want you walking around without a shirt on," She whispered, her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.  
"Oh fine, you're no fun," He laughed and walked away and into the bathroom, "You look really pretty by the way!"  
She smiled to herself and grabbed her phone and wallet. She didn't want to carry around a bag tonight.  
"So you like being nice to me, right?" She asked as she stepped into the bathroom. He finally had a shirt on, a grey one with a gray and white sweater covering his arms.  
"What do you want?" He smiled and looked at her in the mirror before going back to fixing his hair.  
"You'll carry my wallet for me if I asked you to, right?"  
He sighed and held his hand out for her to give it to him. When he did he shoved it in his pocket, "At least it's an excuse for you not to leave me tonight."  
"I'd never!" She hugged him from the side, "I couldn't leave you. You're the only entertaining thing in my life aside from Stiles."  
"I would hope that's not the only reason," He wrapped an arm around her and looked down at her face.  
"Well, no. I just couldn't leave you is all."  
He heard her heart skip another beat and he grinned, his heart skipping a beat just because of her's. This girl really got to him.  
"Okay fine. Well let's go then. Should I leave my stuff here or bring it with us?"  
"You can leave it here if you want. I don't care. Now let's go!"  
She dragged him down the stairs and out the door before he even noticed what was going on.  
_'Good thing I already had my phone and wallet in my pocket'_ He smiled inwardly as he watched the girl in front of him, _'I guess I could go a night without my phone. If I was with her anyways.'  
_On their way to the party Isaac settled on listening to Coldplay.  
"I didn't even know you liked them," Ophylia said, a surprised tone in her voice.  
"I love them actually."  
"Now see, you have a good taste in music. And that is vital if you hang around me."  
He laughed, "So you wouldn't hang around me if I didn't have a good taste in music?"  
She thought for a moment, "Hm. Maybe you'd be the exception. Maybe."  
After arriving the two walked and talked with people at the party. They never separated. Whenever Ophylia would want to go talk to someone Isaac would leave with her to see them no matter who he was talking to. He couldn't help it though, he wanted to be by her side. To make sure she was okay. After all it was a big crowd. At least, that was the excuse he was using to defend his actions.  
As the night grew colder the full moon began to rise higher and higher.  
"Scott, it's weird. The past few full moons have been nothing but trouble. But tonight is going okay for once. I just can't help but worry," Stiles spoke to his friend as Isaac and Ophylia sipped at their drinks.  
"Why, because I now know of it all?" She looked Stiles in the eyes and he groaned.  
"No, well yes but it's just weird for us. We always have something going on."  
"Well maybe you'll be lucky and have a good night for once?" Ophee's voice sounded hopeful.  
"I have to agree with her positive thinking. Don't stress on it man, it'll be fine," Scott patted Stiles' shoulder before heading off to find Allison.  
"Maybe you should go find Lydia? I'm sure now that the Jackson kid is gone she'll be lonely."  
It was true. Just a few weeks ago, right after she found out about everything, Jackson had ventured off to London. It wasn't all bad though. It gave Stiles a chance with her and that was something Ophylia liked.  
"Yah. I'll go do that," He put on his hopeful smile.  
"Oh, I wanna tell you bye now just incase we head out before I see you again," Ophylia grabbed his arm. Stiles nodded and hugged her tight before going off to find the red-head.  
"You planning on leaving any time soon?" Isaac asked from behind her.  
"Only if you'd like to."  
"Honestly, kinda. I'm not big on the party things. And we've been here for hours. We've already talked to everyone."  
Ophylia laughed, "Okay then. Let's go. Wanna just head back to my place? Heather won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. Something about going back to our other house to get some stuff we hadn't noticed we'd forgotten."  
"Are you insinuating something, Ophee?" Isaac asked with a half-smile half-smirk, his hands moving to rest at her waist as he looked down to her.  
"What? No, I was just saying. We could have some alone time. Oh god that sounds bad," She groaned and leaned her head against his chest, her hands holding onto his shirt, "Totally not what I meant. I swear."  
He laughed, "I was joking."  
"Yah right, you're a teenage boy."  
"Okay, I was half joking," He smiled to her and they began their walk back to her car, "But is that so bad that part of me was serious?"  
"Well, I dunno," Her heart was beating fast and her entire face was pink.  
"I'd think it was a good thing. It means there's someone who finds you attractive, doesn't it? It's a compliment of sorts?"  
"I guess you're right," She rolled her eyes, "But just drop it okay?"  
"Awh, am I making you nervous?" He teased. It wasn't entirely fair though since he was also nervous. He'd never been this open with a girl before. He'd never hopeless flirted and tried to make moves. It was a new experience for him but he figured he was doing well based on her reactions.  
"That's a stupid question," She looked to him with a small smile, "Now will you stop so I can drive?"  
"Fine," He grinned, "One last thing though."  
She shifted her car into drive and looked to him, "What?"  
"You look really cute when you blush."


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't bother calling me, I won't answer. So yah, bye," Isaac hung up his phone and looked to Ophylia who was gathering blankets to use on the couch.  
"Derek's voicemail?" She asked quietly as he walked into the living room.  
"Yup, I'd like to turn off my phone too but.."  
"I get it. It could be Stiles in trouble anyways. So I'd rather you not turn your phone off. But hopefully everything's okay tonight."  
Isaac sat down next to her after she settled into the couch, "I agree."  
Ophylia looked up to him and smiled before leaning against him a little. She didn't really know what to do anymore so she just let her body relax and started to look through movies on demand.  
"Do you care what we watch?"  
"Not really. Anything's fine with me," Isaac's hand wrapped around her back and it settled on her hip. He idly drew circles on her skin with his fingertip as he watched her flip through the guide to find a movie.  
She eventually settled with the movie Star Trek and turned off the lights, leaning back into Isaac afterwards.  
"You're really warm," She leaned her head back on his shoulder to look up at him. He laughed, looking down into her eyes, "I guess I am a little yah."  
"Were you always?"  
"I think so. I don't really have anyone to ask though."  
She giggled a little, "That's a strangely comforting thought."  
"What, you want to be the only one I hold like this?"  
"Well, I didn't mean it like that," She started to stutter, her eyes on her hands now.  
"I kinda wish you had," He breathed into her hair as he kissed the top of her head. Even though Stiles did that sort of thing as well she could feel the difference in affection.  
"Why?"  
"Because I find you interesting."  
"Is that your way of saying you.. you like me?" She pushed herself up and turned to him to look him in the eyes.  
"What if it was?"  
His eyes were soft, his smile genuine as his hand reached to push her bangs out of her face.  
"I dunno," She whispered. His smile grew as he listened to her heart beating fast, the rhythm in sync with his. He pulled her glasses off of her face and rubbed his thumb across her cheek.  
"That's not a very good answer."  
"I've never had someone actually tell me they liked me. Or treat me like how you do."  
Her eyes stayed locked with his as she heard her pulse in her ears. For some reason the situation she was in made her extremely nervous and shy but at the same time extremely happy and curious.  
"Well, do you like me?" Isaac leaned closer to her then.  
Did she like him? Ophylia pondered on the thought for a moment before taking in a deep breath and nodding, "Maybe a little, yah."  
"Only a little?" She could feel his breath on her lips now and her eyes fluttered closed.  
"Maybe more than a little," She finally replied.  
"So you wouldn't mind if I did..." Isaac trailed off and pressed his lips gently to hers before pulling away, "That?"  
He opened his eyes to look into hers. She didn't know how to speak or breathe for a moment but eventually came to her senses and leaned forwards, closing the space between their lips again and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. It ended with her falling back onto the couch and him on top of her, one hand on the side of her head holding him up while the other continued to rub at the exposed skin on her hip. The kiss surprised him but he went with it. After all, he'd thought about this moment a few times already.  
When they broke for air Ophylia looked up at him, "Sorry."  
"For what?" His tone voiced his amusement.  
"Kissing you like that."  
"Trust me, you don't need to say sorry," He kissed her again, quickly, as if to tell her it was okay but nothing more.  
"So.. we can keep going?"  
His grin turned into a mischievous one and she could see his eyes show his care and emotion towards her before lust began to slightly cloud them. She was impressed with his control over it.  
"I've never actually done anything with a girl you know. I'm pretty new to this."  
"I never really did anything with my ex either. So I'm just as new."  
"Really?" He sat up a little, surprised.  
"Just because I dated him doesn't mean I made out with him. I'm glad too."  
"Why's that?"  
She pulled him back down by the collar of his shirt before responding, "Because I'd rather my first make out session be with you?"  
This time she grinned before he leaned down to kiss her again. He slid his tongue across her bottom lip and she parted her lips for him. Her arms pulled him as close to her as she could, making sure there was no space between them as their kiss deepened.  
Eventually they stopped. The movie had ended and they were cuddling on the couch as she put on another one.  
Isaac had been the one to stop first. He told her about how long he's wanted to do that but also that he didn't want to go very far their first night kissing. She wholeheartedly agreed and gave him one last kiss on the lips before she found herself laying in his arms with a blanket over both of them on the couch.  
It was easy to fall asleep in his arms. She felt safe from the entire world.  
"Do I even want to ask?" Heather's voice woke the two from their slumber.  
"Oh god," Ophylia jumped and almost fell off of the couch. Isaac's quick reflexes came in handy then as he grabbed her waist and pulled her back towards him.  
"Uhm, sorry. I crashed here and we were watching movies and-"  
"I meant about the mess in her room."  
"What?" Both kids sat up then."  
"I've been home for a while. I don't care about you two being lovey dovey on the couch, it was actually quite cute to see when I opened the door. But when I went into your room the entire place was a total mess. I don't even want to know what you two did in there."  
"We were down here the whole time. I didn't even go up to my room after I got home."  
"Well someone was in there and tore the place apart."  
Isaac and Ophylia ran upstairs and into her room only to see clothes and papers scattered about. Her books and video games were off of the shelves and her drawers were all opened.  
"What the hell..." She breathed. Her hand instantly went for Isaac's when she saw the bedroom window was open, "Isaac.."  
"I see," He sounded a little scared, "And I think you're right. They did come through the window."  
"But.. when? Why didn't we hear them? Why didn't they hurt us? Do you think it was a," She looked down the hall to make sure Heather wasn't there, "Do you think it was a werewolf?"  
"I don't know. But we need to call everyone. Now."


	9. Chapter 9

"Heather some friends are coming over. Just let them in and tell them I'm up here, please?" Ophylia yelled down the stairs and heard an 'okay'. She went back to her room and sighed, running her hand through her hair, "Can you help me clean up a bit? It'd mean a ton to me."  
Isaac nodded and began to pick up books and video games, "Is there a specific place I should put them?"  
"Just make sure the games are on one shelf and books on another. I'll organize them again later."  
Ophylia started to pick up her clothes and put them in drawers. Isaac came over to help but as she turned her back she heard him whistle, "Man, you have some good taste."  
She turned around and her face grew pink before she grabbed the article of clothing from his hands, "Don't touch those!"  
She put them back in the drawer before hitting him, "Jerk!"  
He started laughing as she went around the room and picked up everything that belonged in her top drawer. Isaac seeing them is one thing, but everyone else seeing them.. Stiles would kill her.  
_'Wait, why is Isaac seeing them somewhat okay? It's not like he's my boyfriend.. is he?'_ She looked over to Isaac as he finished putting the rest of the books on the bookshelf.  
"There, all done with that," he said proudly and turned to Ophee, only to notice her staring at him, "What?"  
"Uhm. What does last night make us?" She whispered as she placed the shirt in her hand on the bed. Isaac smiled softly and walked over to her, a hand finding its way to her waist to pull her closer while the other one touched her cheek.  
"I'd like it to mean that you were my girlfriend," He replied just as quietly.  
"Really?"  
"Is that okay? Will you be my beautiful princess?"  
Ophylia giggled slightly. This boy seemed to make her giggle a lot more than she was used to.  
"I'd like to, yes."  
Isaac flashed a smile before placing his lips on her's lightly. He pulled away and sighed, looking around the room, "We've still got a ways to go."  
She nodded, going back to folding her shirts to put them in another drawer. They were finishing the last of the pile when they heard the front door open.  
"You know, I don't know how to feel about the fact that you own not one, but _two_ pairs like this," Isaac's voice made her turn around and she snatched the other pair from his hands, hitting him and yelling at him to get out.  
"No, I'll finish it myself," She shoved him out the door and put the clothing in her hands in its rightful drawer before hanging up the last of her jeans. He knew she was joking, that she wasn't really mad, so he couldn't help but laugh when she huffed.  
"Man, you just got thrown out," Scott's voice came from the hallway and Ophylia peered out to see Scott, Stiles, Derek and Cora standing next to Isaac laughing at him.  
"Okay come in, now. Hurry before Heather comes to question us," She beckoned them all back in, squeezing Isaac's hand as he passed by and closed the door behind him.  
"So what the hell happened? What was the big emergency?" Derek asked as he looked at the pictures on her mirror. Scott and Cora were sitting on her bed while Stiles played with a Lego she had on her nightstand.  
"Uh, Isaac can probably explain it better. The scent's probably almost completely gone now that I cleaned the place up."  
"Wait, Isaac was here when everything happened?"  
"Well we don't know. When we got back here we stayed downstairs the entire night. We didn't know about her room getting torn apart until Heather woke us up today," Isaac stood next to Ophylia then.  
"Wait, excuse me?" Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked to Isaac, "You spent the night?"  
"Well, yah she said I could," He rubbed his neck subconsciously and held his breath.  
"Seriously Stiles, now is not the time to do that talk," Ophylia spoke quickly, "Uhm, we're pretty sure it was a werewolf though. We don't know what it wanted. But nothing seemed to be missing when I cleaned up."  
"No articles of clothing, shoes, a blanket of any sort?" Derek asked as he turned his attention to her.  
"No, nothing. I don't think anyways."  
"You sure you're not missing a pair of those-"  
Ophylia cut him off by elbowing him in the side, "Ow! I was only joking."  
"Everyone doesn't need to know about that Isaac!"  
She laughed but he could hear her heart beating faster. He sighed and mumbled a 'fine' before shutting his mouth.  
"Man, you sure have him on a leash," Cora joked, "Pun slightly intended."  
Ophylia's eyes widened a bit and looked to Isaac, "What? No, I don't. That's just a topic people don't need to share."  
"Something that stays between a girl and the boy who gets to see them?" Cora smirked.  
Ophylia blushed red and shook her head, "No. That's not what I meant. I just-"  
"Can we please stop with the sexual jokes and get back on the subject. It's not nice to tease her like that Cora," Stiles laid back onto her bed.  
"It's fun though."  
"Cora," Derek used a warning tone, "Play nice."  
"Fine, whatever."  
"So," Scott started the conversation up again, "You don't believe they took anything. You didn't hear or see anything. And you didn't find anything?"  
"Well that's what I was getting to. There's something I saw when I was putting away my jeans. Isaac you were in the hallway so you didn't see it," Ophylia pushed passed Derek and opened her closet door again. She divided the clothes in half to reveal the back of her closet. On the wood was a sketch of a spiral. It looked like it had been carved in.  
"That's not good. That's not good is it Derek? Totally not good," Stiles was at Ophylia's side in a second.  
"You guys know what it is?"  
"It's a mark of revenge," Isaac whispered, "A sign to tell us they're coming."  
Ophylia reached for Isaac's hand then and gripped Stiles' hand with her other one.  
"Is it in my closet to say that I'm the target? Or.."  
"I don't know. But both you and Heather aren't safe anymore," Derek sighed, "She's not gonna be happy when I tell her that."  
"Wait, what?" Ophylia turned around, "What exactly are you planning on telling her?"  
"She hasn't told you," Derek looked to the small girl stunned.  
"Told me what?"  
"That I know that you and Stiles became friends with a pack," Heather's body was leaning against the door frame, "That you got yourselves involved in a battle that wasn't yours to fight in."


	10. Chapter 10

"Is this the reason you made a pack?" Heather continued as she nodded towards her niece's closet, "To get rid of the people who have been threatening you?"  
"I thought they were already gone, Heather. If I didn't I wouldn't have let Isaac get close to a human girl."  
"Oh I'm sure. Because your number one care is a human's life. Right?"  
"That wasn't my fault!"  
"But you didn't stop it did you!" Heather was in front of Derek now. The kids watched the two stunned and confused.  
"So.. I'm guessing you two know each other?" Stiles whispered.  
"We used to be friends," Heather answered, "A long time ago. Before your mother died."  
"How come I haven't heard of you then?" Cora spoke up.  
"You have. She was one of our emissaries."  
"Wait what? Like Dr. Deaton?" Scott stood this time.  
"That's exactly why we came back to Beacon Hills, Ophylia. Because he needed help."  
"Whoa wait a second, so you knew about the wolves? You couldn't have warned me?"  
"I didn't know how much Stiles knew. I didn't know how close they were with Derek. If I did I would have warned you about it all."  
"So what do we do now?" Stiles voice shook, "How do we keep Ophylia safe?"  
"These people aren't easy to fight. Chances are, we won't be able to keep her safe," Heather mumbled, turning her back on the kids, "Chances are, she's completely screwed."  
"No, there has to be a way," Isaac held Ophylia's hand a little tighter, "Derek has a pack now. We're stronger. We can stop them."  
"Tell them why they can't, Derek."  
"Because the people who are here, and the ones that I found out earlier are heading our way, they're all well-known for being dangerous. This one is a pack, just one alpha. But he's strong. And we have to prepare for an alpha pack that's going to find its way here soon."  
"So keeping Ophylia safe isn't your number one priority now, is it," Heather crossed her arms over her chest and looked to Derek.  
"I have to protect my pack, Heather."  
"She is part of your pack, Derek."  
"How?"  
"Because you and I both know that she's probably going to be one of your emissaries. Stiles as well."  
"I'm trying to avoid that. I'd rather not have more humans to protect."  
"You will be nothing without them, Derek. Humans take a step back from it all. Their minds aren't clouded with the thoughts of a curse. They're more knowledgable than you could imagine."  
"These two kids, knowledgable? Yah right," Derek scoffed, "That'll be the day."  
"Stiles has known more than you have. He's pieced together a lot of the cases for his dad before you had a chance to figure it out. And you would not believe what I've taught Ophylia while we were away from here."  
"Uh, guys," Isaac said, his arm wrapping a little more protectively around Ophylia.  
"They're just kids!"  
"So is the pack you decided to make, Derek. But you still made one!"  
"Because werewolves are stronger at a younger age. It was the logical thing!"  
"Guys," Isaac spoke up again. Ophylia's heart was beating faster and her breathing was becoming shallow. Stiles held onto her other half, looking at her face.  
"She's having a panic attack," He whispered.  
"Guys!" Isaac screamed. Both adults quieted only to hear the small girl's shallow breathes as she gasped for air. She grew light-headed and fell forward only for Stiles to catch her.  
"It's okay, sh, it's okay Ophee," He whispered as he sat her on her bed. Cora and Scott moved away to give her some room, "It's okay. Just calm down."  
"Can't. Need," Ophylia tried to take deep breaths but continued to fail, "I need. Inhaler."  
"Where's her inhaler Heather," Stiles turned to the blonde woman.  
"I don't know. She always keeps it with her."  
"Isaac check her bag," Stiles was crouched in front of her, his hands pushing her hair out of her face as he tried to hold her head up," Keep looking at me Ophee. It'll be fine."  
Isaac looked through her bag but found nothing, "It's not in here Stiles."  
"Dammit, Heather where's the extra one!"  
Heather looked to Stiles with complete and total worry, "I don't know."  
"Some aunt you are! You can't even get this right. I will never understand why mom trusted her with you!"  
Stiles picked up Ophylia and yelled for Isaac to follow, "Turn on the cold water."  
He did as told and Stiles climbed into the shower, gently placing Ophylia down under the running water and sitting in front of her, keeping her hair out of her eyes and rubbing her upper arms to sooth her.  
"Better?" He whispered as Isaac and Scott watched them.  
She nodded. Her breathing was starting to grow normal again and she finally leaned forward to rest her head on his shoulder, "Sorry. It hasn't happened in a while."  
"It's fine. Do you know where your inhaler is? So we can have it on hand just in case?"  
She shook her head, "I thought it was in my bag. Do you think they took that?"  
"Why the hell would they take an inhaler of all things?" Isaac asked.  
"Maybe the alpha is hoping to crush you from the inside? If he knows of her then he knows of her importance to Stiles and Isaac," Heather replied.  
"It doesn't explain how he knew she needed it," Derek added in, "Maybe it's just missing."  
"I have an extra one at home. I'll bring it to school on monday, okay?" Scott smiled gently to Ophylia. She nodded in return mumbling a thank you.  
"Now, if you two are done acting like idiots I'd like to actually figure out what to do here," Stiles stood, helping up the girl in front of him before walking out.  
"There's some clothes in the studio still," Ophylia whispered to him as he wrapped a towel around her, "You can wear them."  
"Cora, I hate to ask this of you but will you help her out?" Stiles asked, his tone all but friendly to the werewolf girl.  
"Do I have a choice?" She put a hand on Ophylia's shoulder and led her back to her room. Isaac sat in front of the door while Cora helped Ophylia get out of her clothes and into some dry ones.  
"Thank you, Cora," She whispered, "I'm still pretty light-headed. It was nice of you to help me."  
"You made sure I didn't have to help with the weird parts of dressing you so I'm perfectly okay with it."  
Ophylia laughed, "It'd be weird if I asked you to, yah. But thank you."  
"No problem," Cora actually smiled to the girl before they opened the door. Isaac jumped up and looked her over, "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, she is. It's not like I bite or anything. Not intentionally anyways," Cora walked passed Isaac and down the stairs into the living room.  
"Sorry for worrying you," Ophylia smiled a little to Isaac, "It's not every day you have people tell you you'll be left to die."  
"That's not how it's going to happen. We'll figure out a way," Isaac kissed her cheek and helped her down the stairs. The rest of them were sitting around the coffee table arguing. They all got quiet when Ophylia walked in. None of them wanted a repeat of what just happened.  
Something was tugging on the wolf packs' minds though: What Stiles had said to Heather when she didn't know where the inhaler was. It didn't make sense to any of them and all of them wanted to know the answer. But if no one had told them yet it was obvious they weren't going to find out easily.


	11. Chapter 11

With Erica and Boyd gone it was hard to thin out their numbers the way they were. Much to Derek's disagreement it seemed his entire pack - well all but his uncle Peter - had agreed to watch Ophylia. Even Cora had offered to help. When Derek asked her why all she said was 'well she seems cool and Isaac's really hung up on her so I might as well'. He had no idea how to respond to that.  
Cora was sitting in Ophylia's room with Ophylia getting ready for the Lacrosse game that night. It was the last one of the season.  
"There's gonna be like two hundred people there. Plus Scott, Stiles, and Isaac will be there. I think I'll be fine. No need for you guys to freak out," She smiled to Cora in the mirror while pulling the sweatshirt with Isaac's last name on it over her head.  
"I know. I just don't like outings. But I guess I have to go with you so someone will be sitting with you in the stands."  
"I don't like outings either Cora, but I'm going!"  
"That's because your boyfriend and whatever-the-hell-Stiles-is-to-you are both on the team."  
Ophylia laughed, "That's one way to explain Stiles relationship to me."  
"What is he to you, anyways?" Cora stood behind the smaller girl and looked at her.  
"He's a really good friend that I've known for years."  
Her heart didn't seem to alter the way it would if she were to lie, but it wasn't entirely normal either. Cora didn't understand what that meant but decided not to push further. For the past two weeks the group has been trying to question her about her relationship with Stiles but she wouldn't budge. She'd say the same thing every time.  
"Oh, it's time to go. C'mon!" Ophylia smiled and dragged Cora to the car. One of the few good things about babysitting Ophylia was that Cora got to pick the music.  
"You're pretty freaking nice for someone who's so picky with music," She noted as they headed towards the high school.  
"Well music is for all to enjoy. Even if people like the terrible type," Ophylia laughed.  
During the game Isaac made a few goals and Stiles even got to play. Ophylia eventually got Cora to cheer with her but she only managed it a few times. The last goal was scored by their teammate Danny and it ended up making them win the finals.  
Cora followed Ophylia as she ran down the bleachers and jumped at Isaac. He caught her and she kissed him on the lips before he put her down. He knew she'd also want to congratulate Stiles.  
When she found him she ran at him and hugged him, going on about how awesome he was and how she was proud of him for scoring goals. It felt good to her to be back, cheering him on and celebrating with him.  
"Pizza?" Stiles asked as he looked between Cora, Scott, Allison, Isaac and his long time friend. They were just outside the changing rooms. The boys had finally finished changing.  
"Fine by me," She replied, looking up to Isaac, "He doesn't mind either I'm sure. He's an endless pit."  
"Great that means I get to sit in the back with all the lacrosse gear," Cora mumbled.  
"No, You get to sit up front. With me. And he can sit with his Lacrosse gear," Ophylia laughed when Isaac protested but it only made Cora join in.  
"Okay so, let's get going then before all the places close."  
They made their way to the pizza place and took a round booth in the corner. Cora was sitting at one end, Stiles next to her, Ophylia next to him, Isaac next to her, Scott next to him, and Allison taking the seat at the other end. As they ate their food they laughed and joked around. For the first time in a long while the group of kids felt like normal teenagers.  
Eventually they said their goodbyes and Isaac agreed to stay at Scott's house for the night. He kissed his girlfriend goodbye before Stiles came up to hug her again. Both boys told her to stay safe and told Cora to guard her like a hawk. Cora just gave them the death glare.  
"Thanks for watching over me," Ophylia said as they laid down in her room, "If you want you can go get a relaxing shower. I can see how worn down you are."  
"I can't leave you alone in here. They got into your room before."  
"Then I'll sit just outside the door to the bathroom and keep my bedroom door closed, how about that?"  
Cora looked to the girl for a long moment before sighing and agreeing, "A shower does sound nice right now." Ophylia did as promised and leaned her back against the door to the bathroom playing with her gameboy.  
"Still there?" Cora asked. When she heard Ophylia reply she got into the shower and leaned back again the tile letting the water fall down her body. The other girl was right, she really needed this shower.  
When she got out she changed into her bed shorts and started drying off her hair.  
"Ophee, I can't find the toothbrush I used," She spoke rather loud so the girl on the other side of the wall could hear her. When she got no response she spoke again, "Ophee?"  
She finished pulling her shirt on and opened the door to see the gameboy she had sitting on the floor. Ophylia was no where in sight.  
"Ophylia?!" She yelled and ran into the girl's room. The window was wide open, sheets were dragged to the floor and a drawer was opened all the way. It looked like a struggle.  
"Oh no.."  
She called everyone and they were over in a second. Even Heather came home from the hospital to hear the story.  
"I only took like a fifteen minute shower. I kept hearing her hum the tune to her stupid game and when she stopped I figured she was concentrating. She does that."  
Isaac and Stiles nodded in agreement. Though they weren't happy that the girl they cared about was taken during Cora's watch, they understood what she meant. And it wasn't entirely her fault; Ophylia was trying to be nice.  
We have to find her," Scott ran his hands through is hair, "We can't just leave her out there."  
"And what're we gonna do when we find her Scott? Take down an entire pack?"  
"I don't know!"  
Heather was on the verge of crying and Stiles groaned before going over to calm her down. The entire group didn't know what to do. The girl was missing and there wasn't a trail to be found due to the rain. The kidnapper had it planned out down the actual scent.  
"Her phone's still in her room. Nothing electronical was on her when she got taken," Cora added as she sat down, cradling her head in her hands, "I don't know what we can do."


	12. Chapter 12

The next week and a half the kids went to school and acted like nothing had happened. Twins that had arrived a few weeks prior kept looking in the boys' directions though when they were in classes together.  
"What's their deal," Stiles almost growled as he sat across from Scott and Isaac, "They keep watching us."  
"I don't know but there's something off about them. Are you sure they aren't suspects?" Isaac looked to Scott. Scott nodded, "It's not them. That was just a coincidence."  
"There's no such thing as that in this world, Scott," Stiles replied.  
The three boys were at Derek's loft from the minute they got out of school until a little before midnight They were trying to find a place she cold be at. Stiles was driving the entire group - Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Cora - in his Jeep during a storm when another car came out of nowhere and skidded to a halt in front of them. Stiles slammed on his brakes and a few curse words found their way out of his mouth.  
"What the hell man!?" He yelled as he hopped out of the Jeep and into the rain. The others climbed out as well whispering something about it not feeling right.  
The vehicle before them was a black sedan. A man dressed in semiformal clothing climbed out of the driver's side and opened an umbrella. He moved to the back door on his side and it slid open. An older man wearing a button up and jeans climbed out under the umbrella and motioned for the driver to follow him. He stood in front of the line of kids before him and smirked.  
"It's nice to finally meet you," His tone was strong, threatening. None of them liked that.  
"Who the hell are you," Derek growled.  
"Oh my Derek Hale, I thought you'd know better. I thought the almighty Hales could sniff an alpha a mile away," The older man flashed his red eyes before they went back to their dull green color.  
"Do you have Ophee!?" Stiles yelled suddenly, stepping forward. The old man's smirk grew.  
He waved his hand and someone came out of the passengers side. He walked around to the back of the car before opening the door the driver had opened for the old man. As he reached in he seemed to struggle a little. A few seconds later he walked in front of the head lights next to the older man with a small girl in a tank top and cloth shorts next to him, the clothing ripped and shredded. His grip on her was tight and her hair was stuck to her face from the rain.  
"Ophylia!" Isaac and Stiles both yelled. The werewolves were changed into their wolf form in a matter of seconds, Scott holding Stiles back and Derek holding Isaac back.  
"What the hell do you want with her!?" Isaac spoke first.  
Ophylia shivered, tears stained her face as the old man stroked her cheek, "What, I can't have a pretty girl all to myself? It seems you thought you could. We wanted a pretty girl for our own pack and well, she was just waiting to be taken."  
Ophylia turned her head to the side but the man holding her pushed her face forward again. The old man laughed and rubbed down her back as the wolves in front of him fought against their will to not attack them at that moment. His claws were so close to her throat that it would be dangerous to do anything outrageous. He could just as easily kill her.  
"I just wanted to warn you that we have what you're looking for. Stay out of our way and we may not kill her," The old man laughed again. It was loud and echoed through the night.  
"Ophylia!" Isaac and Stiles yelled again as the man began to drag her back to the car.  
"Isaac, Stiles!" She tried to fight back but his claws turned to wolf ones and he dug them into her skin. She flinched and whimpered before getting thrown into the back seat again.  
"Don't get in our way Derek Hale," The old man threatened. And just as fast as they arrived they were gone.  
Both Isaac and Stiles fell to their knees.  
"They have her," Stiles whispered.  
"They hurt her," Isaac added with a growl.  
"Now it's personal. Now, we plan an attack. He threatened the pack," Derek finally said. Scott ended up being the one driving them back as Stiles and Isaac couldn't function.  
The Friday after the encounter with the old man, the twins that had mysteriously arrived stopped Scott, Stiles, and Isaac in the hall on their way to Stiles' Jeep.  
"We know who you are," One said.  
"And we know what situation you're in," The other finished the sentence.  
"They have that girl. They made it known to you."  
"We know the alpha. He's not one to.. sexually abuse his captives. Don't worry about him toying with her."  
"She had scratches all over her body," Stiles said, his tone cold, "So I don't believe that."  
"That's from her fighting back. He doesn't injure people unless they don't listen. So the scratches are from her.."  
"..Not listening."  
"We saw her. Yesterday. When we were hunting the Alpha."  
"She's still alive."  
"We just thought we'd tell you."  
Then the twins walked away. The boys didn't know what to say or do. They decided to just tell Derek and figure out a plan from there. The twins' words had comforted Stiles and Isaac though. Though it wasn't much, they knew she was alive. And that was all they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

It was the Tuesday after the twins talked to them. It had been four days since they found out she was still alive, almost a week since they saw her. They had yet to find anything.  
There was a knock on the McCall door at around 3 p.m. Scott's mom, Melissa, answered it and smiled when she saw a young girl.  
"Uhm, is Isaac home yet?"  
"Oh yes, he wasn't even at school today. He didn't go yesterday either," she sighed, "Would you like to see him?"  
"Yes please," The girl said as she pulled her jacket closer to herself.  
"I haven't seen you before, are you a good friend of his?"  
"Yes," the girl nodded, "I'd hope so."  
"Isaac, you have a visitor," Melissa knocked on the door to the spare room and opened it a little.  
"I shouldn't have any visitors," He mumbled from his bed.  
"It's a girl," She added.  
"I definitely should have any visitors that are girls."  
Melissa sighed and walked back into the hallway.  
"Just go on in. He's been depressed since one of his friends went missing."  
"Thanks," She gave a weak smile and walked into the room. When she stumbled into it she noticed he was laying on his stomach, his face in the other direction.  
She cleared her throat and he groaned, sitting up to look at the intruder. That's when his eyes went wide.  
"Ophee?" He jumped up and ran to her.  
"Hey, Isaac," She said quietly before stumbling forward. His arms saved her from falling flat on her face and she opened her jacket to reveal scratches covering her torso, "I think I need to see a doctor."  
"Oh my- Melissa, can we take your car?! We need to get to the hospital!"  
She was rushed to the hospital and Melissa found a bed for her to lie in.  
"My aunt will pay for the medical bills. I have enough money to my name to get whatever treatment," Ophylia paused to take a breath, "Whatever treatment I need."  
"I'm more worried about you _not_ needing treatment," Melissa whispered in response. She knew all about the werewolves. An incident left her to see her son in his wolf form and eventually she was told everything.  
"A scratch can't change me, can it?" She looked to Isaac and he shrugged.  
She was put under heavy sedation as they stitched her up. Her wounds weren't vital but she'd lost a lot of blood on the walk to the McCall house. Isaac didn't leave her side the entire night. Eventually she was taken off of the sedation so the police could be able to question her later the next day. It was around four in the morning when she finally woke up.  
"Isaac?" She whimpered, "Are you still here?"  
Isaac ran to her side and held her hand, "Yah, I'm still here."  
"I'm cold. Can you cuddle with me?"  
He laughed lightly and nodded, moving her over so he could lay next to her.  
"Better?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Mhm," She whispered before falling back to sleep. He eventually fell asleep too.  
The next morning Isaac woke with a start. Stiles, Cora, Derek and Heather were all standing at the doorway. Isaac shook the girl in his arms a little and whispered in her ear, "People are here for you Ophee. Time to get up."  
She opened her eyes reluctantly and rolled over to see her friends waiting for her.  
"Scott's on his way with Allison. We came as soon as we heard the voicemail. I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner but-"  
"Come here and hug me," Ophylia interrupted Stiles and he ran to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her to him.  
"I was so worried," He whispered, "This is why I didn't want you to know."  
"I'm okay now though. So it's fine."  
"How _are_ you okay anyways?" Derek questioned. Heather hit him on the arm and gave him a glare, "Later, she needs to see her friends first."  
"I want to tell it to you first Derek so I'd like you to stay after they all leave for school."  
"There's no way in hell we're going to school now," Stiles held her in front of him and shook his head. Isaac went to agree but she stopped them.  
"You're going to go to school and come see me during your free bell and lunch bell. I'll be safe, I'll have an alpha. Maybe even Cora too."  
The two boys shared a look but sighed, knowing they wouldn't get through to her.  
"Fine," Isaac whispered and sat up to wrap his arms around her waist from behind, his head leaning on her shoulder. Stiles went to bring Scott and Allison to her room while Isaac just held her tightly.  
She turned around and kissed him quickly before smiling and moving to stand up. Cora came to help her and soon she was embraced by Allison.  
"I was so worried. I know we don't hang out a lot but you're still my friend and, oh god I'm glad you're okay."  
She hugged the girl back and laughed, "Thank you for worrying. It means a lot."  
Scott hugged her quickly as well before she told them all to get to school.  
"Lunch breaks and free bells. Okay?"  
Stiles hugged her for another two minutes before he waited outside for Isaac. Isaac hugged the small girl before kissing her and saying goodbye.  
That left her with Derek, Heather, and Cora who were waiting patiently to explain what happened.  
"The alpha pack attacked them and these guys, these twins came at me and helped me out of the mess when I started to run. Honestly at first I thought they were going to kill me but something about the way they looked at me made me realize they changed their minds and helped me get free. Uh, can you change from scratches?"  
"I've not heard of it," Derek shook his head. Heather agreed, "Neither have I."  
"Okay, good, because," She sat back down on her bed and pulled the blanket over her lap before lifting her gown up, "I was pretty torn up."  
There were at least seven spots where you could clearly tell a hand had dragged its way across her stomach and chest.  
"There are a few on the back but not as much. I also had a pretty good hit to the head and three already healing ones on my cheek. Those were literally just grazes of the fingertips, thank god."  
"What happened to the pack?" Cora sat next to her.  
"I have no idea. The twins helped me out and I wandered to Scott's house. It was the closest place. But don't ask me where I was because I have no idea. The twins walked me quiet a distance and I don't remember most of the walk even."  
"Well, this makes things problemsome," Heather mumbled.  
"Why's that?" Derek looked to her curiously.  
"Because part of the alpha pack helped us twice now. But we know that the rest of them have nothing but terror on their minds."  
"As long as the pack that I was with before is gone, I honestly don't care right now," Ophylia mumbled as she leaned back into the bed, "As far as the police are concerned it's an animal attack. And I don't know where the animal was or how long I walked before I got to Isaac's house. Before then I needed some time away from the world and went on a camping trip. I ran from my camping spot to get away from the animals but only got lost in the woods. It lead to me being cornered and attacked."  
"You already thought that through?" Cora looked to her surprised as she covered the girl up.  
"Yes. And hopefully they believe me."


	14. Chapter 14

Much in their favor, the police believed everything Ophylia had told them. Partially because Sheriff Stilinski was biased, partially because it actually sort of made sense.  
After a week in the hospital the girl was finally released and allowed to go back to school. Luckily she had been working on school work at the hospital night and day so she would be caught up and understand when she went back to school.  
"I really hope no one says anything," She whined as Isaac went to hold her hand.  
"I think you'll be fine. Allison's in your second and third bell and since you two seem to be getting along she can protect you from the scary people."  
"This isn't a laughing matter Isaac," she pouted at his laughter.  
"Sorry, sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."  
She sat down at her table next to him and pulled out her notebook, "I know, sorry. Thanks," She squeezed his hand one more time before writing notes.  
The morning was fine until lunch. As the group of kids sat at their table the twins walked towards them, "You didn't tell us you were an emissary, girl," one of them hissed.  
"What?" She almost spit out her water, "Excuse me?"  
"You and Stiles both apparently are emissaries in training, right?"  
"That has not yet been confirmed," Stiles said pointing his finger in their direction, "Honestly we don't even comprehend what that means."  
"Stop lying to us Stilinski," one of them pushed his finger out of their face, "We can hear your heartbeat, dumbass."  
"This changes things. You realize that, right?"  
"Are you seriously threatening the pack, _again?_" Isaac rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Just get on with your actions or stop bugging us."  
After they walked away Ophylia looked at Isaac, "Again? How many times have they done that?"  
"A few. But this time was a bit different."  
"Do you think they'll go after Ophylia and Stiles now?" Allison looked to Isaac before looking to Scott.  
"I don't know," her boyfriend replied, "But I'd rather not find out."  
"I'll text Cora, she's most likely with Derek," Ophylia pulled out her phone and started her text.  
"Since when do you text Cora?" Stiles looked to her like she had three heads.  
"What? She's kinda cool once you get past the evil outer shell."  
"I don't even want to question that any further. I'm terrified of what she's been filling your head with."  
Isaac laughed and Ophylia huffed, mumbling 'jerk' under her breath before pressing send. Three more classes to go until they could make their way to Derek's flat and talk about it. And those three classes couldn't finish soon enough.  
After school Isaac got into Ophylia's car, Scott got into Allison's, and Stiles got into his. They headed in the direction of the flat and got there in time to see Cora and Derek screaming at each other.  
"You can't just shrug this off! You're an alpha Derek, fucking act like one!"  
"Don't tell me what to do, Cora," he growled and grabbed her by the throat, throwing her across the room. The full moon was tonight and everyone was a little on edge as it was.  
"Hey now," the other werewolves ran into the room, Isaac going to Cora and Scott going to Derek, "Derek! Chill out!"  
"Stay out of this, Scott, this isn't your battle."  
"This has to do with the pack so it is actually our battle," Isaac stood and walked over to the alpha while Allison and Stiles helped Cora up.  
"I said stay out of it!" Derek flung his arm and threw the two boys in different directions, Isaac hitting a pillar and Scott hitting the door.  
"Why do you always have to be such an ass Derek! We're here to fight with you, stop treating us like shit!" Isaac yelled. The moon began to rise and his face was showing more anger by the minute.  
"You don't speak to your alpha like that," He growled.  
"I'm speaking to my friend like that," Isaac retorted.  
"I am not your friend!"  
"Then what am I? Your experiment? Are we just experiments? Then leave us out of all your fucking problems. Kick us out of your pack!"  
"What did you just say?" Derek began walking over to Isaac and raised his hand, claws extending. It was then that Ophylia noticed the bar behind Isaac covered in blood. It had gone through his entire side and no one had seemed to notice. He had his hand clutching the wound waiting for it to start healing and he didn't even have the strength to get up.  
"No!" Ophylia yelled and ran in between Isaac and Derek. Derek stopped himself mere centimeters from Ophylia's neck and took in the sight before him. She was standing directly in front of Isaac, him looking up at her horrified. Her arms were spread out to protect the boy behind her.  
"What?" Derek asked, his voice returning to normal, "What the hell Ophylia. I could have killed you."  
"You were going to probably end up killing Isaac. I couldn't have that," She didn't move from her position.  
He eyed her confused and scared. He didn't understand what had just happened but her jumping in front of him had made him come back to his senses.  
"You would sacrifice your life... for his? The life of a werewolf?"  
"The life of someone I greatly care about. I'd do that for anyone in this room, Derek, even for you. That's what a pack is, isn't it? Everyone caring enough about each other to sacrifice their lives to save their friends, their pack. That's what it means, right?"  
Derek stepped back and fell to the floor, his hands covering his face, "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm not protecting anyone. Not even myself."  
When she thought it was safe Ophylia turned and kneeled beside Isaac, pushing his hand away from his wound.  
"Why isn't it healing yet?" She looked up to him.  
"It's starting to. But it went through my entire body, in one side and out the other. It'll take a little longer," he winced when she touched the skin around the wound.  
"Sorry," she mumbled looking back up to him, "Will you be okay?"  
"Yah, I'll live. Thanks to you. You were stupid for doing that though."  
"You would've done it for me," She smiled to him and kissed his cheek, "C'mon let's get you up."  
She pulled him to his feet and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder, leading her to the couch. Cora was already sitting on another nursing her neck while Scott rubbed his head.  
"Derek.." Stiles spoke tentatively, "Derek.."  
He crouched in front of the alpha before looking to his friends, shrugging.  
"Derek, get up. We can't have our alpha out of the fight. We need you at one hundred percent. So we can figure out what their next move i?"  
Stiles stood and held out his hand. Derek looked to it before looking at Stiles and taking it. Stiles helped him to his feet and he took some breaths to clear his mind before speaking, "I'm sorry."  
"It's the full moon and you're stressed, it's cool," Cora spoke. Scott nodded to him but Isaac just groaned.  
"I'm not forgiving you that easily. You made a bar go through my side."  
Derek walked to Isaac and placed his hand on his arm. Ophylia and Stiles watched as the veins on Derek's wrist began to pump black through them. Isaac's face began to relax and he sighed in relief, "Okay, now I forgive you. Thanks man."  
"What'd you do?" Ophylia looked from Isaac to Derek.  
"I took away some of his pain. That's what a pack does, doesn't it?"  
Ophylia smiled softly to him and nodded, "Yes."


	15. Chapter 15

"So, Ophee, when are you gonna tell any of us what happened while you were with that other pack?" Stiles asked quietly. They were sitting in his room back at his house. She had decided to spend the night with him.  
She looked down to her hands in her lap and took a shaky breath. She didn't want to remember that moment.  
"Well, I don't really want to say," She whispered. Stiles sighed and sat next to her on his bed, pulling her to him hugging her tightly. He had one hand on her back and the other on the back of her head, "You don't need to be scared," he whispered into her hair kissing the top of her head, "You're safe now."  
"That's not true and you know it," She gripped his shirt tightly, "That was never true."  
"Once upon a time it was," he corrected her, "Just not anymore."  
"So we just sit around scared half to death waiting for one of the alphas to attack? How can we live like that?"  
"By remembering that we have each other."  
"But that's not enough.."  
"I know."  
They sat quietly then, embracing each other tightly. She decided then to tell Stiles about the few weeks she was missing. She told him about how they had chained her up in some room, barely gave her food. Whenever she'd do something they didn't like they'd scratch at her and growl. The old man was the only reason they never touched her any other time and the only reason they didn't bite her. But he liked to toy with her too. He'd run his fingers through her hair or caress her cheek. She heard them talk of how they were going to kill Stiles, Isaac, everyone.  
In the middle of her story she broke down crying. When she was done telling the story she whimpered, "I'm so pathetic Stiles. I'm defenseless. I can't do anything."  
"That's not true," Stiles looked to her and smiled softly, "You saved Isaac and snapped Derek out of his werewolf trance thing. That counts for something."  
"It just says I'm an idiot," She gripped his shirt tighter, "I'm not like you. I don't run into action to save anyone. I don't know where the courage for tonight came from."  
"It came from having people you care about, stupid," Stiles laughed and kissed her head again, "It's because you care."  
"Okay.."  
They spent the rest of the night playing video games and talking. Since the sheriff was working the graveyard shift Stiles was even able to show her some of the stuff he'd learned on the drums. Ophylia was able to show him what she learned in return and they taught each other some of the things the other didn't know about. It was 2 in the morning when they'd finally passed out in his bed watching the Green Lantern movie.  
They woke up the next morning and scrambled to get ready for school. Both took fast showers and were in Stiles' Jeep headed for the building in no time.  
"I will forever love these sweatshirts," She commented as she wrapped her arms around herself, enjoying the warmth. This time she had on the one with Stilinski on the back of it.  
"They are pretty comfortable."  
"They're freaking amazingly warm," She corrected him.  
She spent her day trying to think of anything but the twins in her class, in the same building as her. She figured that she should probably go and talk to Dr. Deaton, the emissary that helped the Hale household a long time ago. Maybe he could help her and Stiles both.  
"So, I know it's not romantic since you're the one with the car, but do you want to go on a date tomorrow?" Isaac smiled warmly, "I have my license even though I don't have a car. If you let me I'll still drive."  
Ophylia laughed into her hand and nodded, "Okay fine. Tomorrow."  
"I have to go with Scott tonight to help out with his mom. But I'll call you later, okay?" Isaac was leaning on his hand that was resting on Stiles' jeep, Ophylia leaning against the passenger side door to wait for him.  
"Okay, I'll be waiting," She grinned to him and he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Is Heather going to be home tomorrow night?"  
She shook her head no and laughed again, "Should I even ask why you want to know."  
"Well, it's a surprise. It'd just be easier without her there," Isaac kissed the skin next to her ear and trailed kisses from there to her nose. She giggled as he continued until he kissed her lips lightly. They hadn't kissed like the first night yet but her heart was beating fast as she wondered if that's what he meant. Part of her had hoped for it though.  
"I gotta go now, I'll call you," he kissed her lips again before taking off.  
"Ew, c'mon Ophee I don't need to see that," Stiles whined as he unlocked the doors.  
"Oh shut up Stiles, I wouldn't complain if I ended up seeing you kiss a girl," She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"That'll be the day," he laughed and pulled out of the parking lot, "Dr. Deaton should still be at the office. Hopefully we can catch him in time."  
They opened the front door and listened to the door make its ringing noise.  
"I'll be out in a second!" Someone yelled from another room. A man came out from the doorway and smiled to the two, "What may I help you with Stiles?"  
"Hey Dr. Deaton. Uhm, we have some questions."  
He stroked his beard for a moment before nodding and opening the half-door dividing the waiting room from the desk. They walked in and closed it behind them, following the man into the back room. A dog was laying on the table with its front paw in a cast.  
"Got hit by a car. She should be fine, just let me put her in a cage. I'll be right back."  
"So he knows you?" Ophylia looked to Stiles and he nodded, "I don't know if he knows of _us_ though."  
"Of course I do," His voice came from the kids' left and they watched him walk back into the room, "I remember seeing you both a couple of times at some of Heather's gatherings. You would always run in and try to beg us to teach you some of the information in the books."  
"That's actually why we're here," Ophylia spoke up, "Two of the alphas from the alpha pack in town called us emissaries in training, and aunt Heather talked to Derek in a way that made us assume she believed wholeheartedly that we'll be emissaries to the pack. That we already kind of are. And we don't understand what's going on with it honestly."  
Dr. Deaton smiled and nodded, "They know of the talk then."  
"The talk?"  
"Some druids - emissaries - can predict the future in a sense. The alphas are here for one reason, to recruit a strong alpha they'd heard about or to kill him. But the alpha is said to have emissaries that help it. 'The two that know not their power until their strength is tested', so it says. I figured, Ophylia, since you were related to Heather that you would be a part of it. Both of you."  
"But we aren't in training or whatever. We just know what we've learned ourselves," Stiles spoke up.  
"Then how about you start getting some training?"  
"From you? Would you really help us like that?"  
"Yah, of course. Anything for Scott and his friends."  
"So when do we.. uh.. start?" Ophylia questioned.  
"How about right now?"


	16. Chapter 16

The two friends spend a good portion of their night going over what they already knew with Dr. Deaton. To his surprise they were more knowledgable than he had imagined.  
"You two are already well on your way to being emissaries, you know," He spoke as they walked out of the office, "I can understand why people have been saying you're already in training."  
"So this mountain ash, it'll protect us against werewolves?"  
"If you believe it will, then it will," He gave the two a warm smile before telling them goodbye.  
"Man, this is starting to feel more and more surreal," Stiles sighed as he put the satchel of ash in his pocket, "Even more so since it's with you."  
"Yah, who woulda thought seven years ago that we'd be here right now, learning how to defend ourselves from freaking werewolves."  
They climbed into the Jeep and headed back to Stiles house again, "Well at least we're together now."  
Ophylia leaned over and hugged him from the side while he drove, "Yes, at least we're together now."  
The next day was spent somewhat more peacefully. Having the ash on hand made Ophylia feel just a little bit more safe as she wandered the halls of Beacon Hills High School. As she made her way to her car she saw Isaac waiting for her, "I hope you don't mind me going home with you?"  
"Not at all," She smiled to him.  
"Ophee!" Stiles yelled from behind her, "I know we're not gonna learn tonight, but just make sure to keep that with you. Like seriously, stuff it down your bra or something if you have to," He was whispering to her though he knew every werewolf that wanted to could hear them.  
"I know Stiles," She laughed, "It's so weird for _you_ of all people to tell me to stuff something down my bra though."  
"Yah I didn't think that statement through. But you know what I mean. Just stay safe."  
"I always am," She grinned to him and hugged him goodbye before heading to her house with Isaac. After changing into a short black dress she put the satchel of ash down the front of it, "He had a good point, even if it was weird for him to say," She mumbled to herself as she slipped on some flats. She pulled her hair into a side pony-tail again and grabbed her phone before walking down the stairs. Isaac had also changed into a nice light blue button up shirt and a pair of black pants, not skinny jeans for once, and some regular shoes.  
"Ready?" He asked with a smile, "You look absolutely stunning by the way."  
"Thanks," She kissed his cheek, "Now, don't ruin her. She's a little stiff to drive sometimes."  
She placed her keys in his hand and he nodded, "I won't crash her, I promise."  
He drove her into town to a nice restaurant and paid for dinner. They spent the time talking about their past, something both kids were hesitant to talk about.  
"So your dad, he used to be good?"  
"Yah," Isaac took a bite of his food, "He was really cool."  
"And your mom?"  
"She died when I was really young.. I don't really even remember her," He got a little quieter, "But from what I heard she was very caring and beautiful. It was after she died that dad slowly went.. mad. What about you?"  
"Did you cry when you found out he was dead?" She looked into his eyes. He shifted a little before finally nodding, "He was still my dad. And there were still the memories of him being nice that stuck with me."  
"Are you happy you took the bite so you could stand up to him?"  
"Yah, I think so. It gave me a new family. One that wouldn't hurt me. You're avoiding the question, Ophee."  
"Uhm," She took a deep breath, "Well my mom died seven years ago. She got really sick. My dad wasn't there when she passed. But I was. I watched the life drain from her eyes.."  
Isaac put his hand on her's and squeezed it gently, "Don't think about that. Keep talking."  
"Uh, yah. Well the court decided it was best to put me with a motherly figure that was actually around since my dad was busy a lot. Because of that I was placed with my aunt Heather. But she ended up moving away not too long after they put me with her and I had to follow, leaving my family behind. It was a terrible 7 years.. but now I'm back. So things have begun to feel better."  
"Who here is your family aside from Heather?"  
"Uh, no one now."  
Isaac eyed her, knowing very well that she was lying but decided not to push. That was more than she seemed to share with anyone else after all.  
"Did you have any hobbies before drumming?" He changed the subject for her.  
"I used to skateboard a lot? If that counts. I was terrible at it though. I think I fell on my ass almost every time I got on the board," She laughed at the memory.  
"I used to BMX. I've been trying to get back into it actually, once I get enough money for a bike. It was fun. And I was good at it too."  
"Oh god, another thing for you to almost get killed doing."  
The two laughed and smiled and the rest of their dinner was spent happily. Isaac was glad the girl sitting across the table from him decided to open herself up to him. It made him feel special.  
As they pulled back up to her house Isaac opened the car door for her before opening the front door. Inside he told her to close her eyes until he said otherwise so she did so. A few minutes later he took her hands and whispered 'now open them'. When she had she saw the living room covered in candles and she couldn't control the wide smile forming on her face.  
"You like it?" Isaac asked nervously.  
"Well yah!" She hugged him and when she let go he led her into the living room and onto the couch.  
"I know this might seem really silly but I'm kind of a hopeless romantic with this sorta stuff. Uhm," Isaac laughed before continuing, "I felt like since you seem old-fashioned and I'm old-fashioned that I'd ask this without you thinking I'm totally weird. But, do you wanna uhm, go steady? Oh wow that sounded stupid." He finished his sentence with is tone voicing his fear of sounding stupid.  
She smiled again and kissed him before nodding, "Yes. And I don't think it's silly or stupid. I think this is really cute, actually."  
He grinned and kissed her this time, pushing her back on the couch a little. She leaned back and pulled him on top of her before intensifying the kiss. Both could feel the passion and love they had for each other in that one single kiss.  
"I love you Ophylia," He whispered against her lips, "I know it's kind of soon to say that but there's just something about you. From the moment you made fun of me to the moment just before where you smiled like a goof, I began to love you."  
"I love you too Isaac," She held his face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "This was just wonderful."  
"I'm glad you think so."


	17. Chapter 17

"You and Isaac seem pretty close," Dr. Deaton pointed out as Stiles and Ophylia walked into the back room. Isaac was in another room playing with some of the animals.  
"Uhm, yah," Ophylia smiled and started to play with her hair.  
"He asked her to 'go steady' about a week ago," Stiles tried to cover up a laugh by coughing.  
"Hey now! I personally thought it was adorable. And very old-fashioned. And very romantic. So you can bite me," Ophylia stuck her tongue out. Dr. Deaton laughed at the two and shook his head, "Well, be careful. Okay?"  
"What?" She looked to him then, "Why would you say it like that? 'Cause I'm a human dating a werewolf?"  
"No," He reassured her, "Because you're dating someone from a pack. That essentially makes yourself his mate. And who do people always go for first when they want to get to someone?"  
"The mate.." Isaac replied quietly behind them, "I know already. I'm trying to keep as up to date on the alphas as I can to make sure they don't get near her."  
"I can protect myself you know," the girl huffed, "Even Allison is teaching me a little bit on how to shoot a bow and use chinese daggers. It's pretty cool. I'm totally kick ass with them."  
"They won't take down an alpha though, sweetie," Isaac wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and leaned his head against her hair, "That's why Dr. Deaton is teaching you. Right?"  
"Yes, that's correct. And also so she knows how to heal the pack if they need it. As well as give information when you come across something you don't know about."  
"Okay do you two have to be like that around me?" Stiles whined.  
"God, you act like her brother whenever I act like her boyfriend around you," Isaac laughed. Dr. Deaton looked between them before nodding and continuing, "Well as I was saying. Keep a close eye on the people around you, okay?"  
Ophylia nodded, "Understood."  
"I'll leave you to all of your weird learning," Isaac kissed the side of her head before taking off, "I'll be back soon to pick you up, okay?"  
"Don't wreck my baby or I'll have to kill you!" She called after him before turning her attention fully to the vet in front of her.  
"No one knows?"  
"No," The two said in unison, "No one."  
"That's... surprising. That's a big part of both your lives. How have you kept it from them?"  
"Through a lot of talented lying and avoiding questions," Stiles sighed, running his hands through is hair, "Okay so what were we going to learn about tonight?"  
It was around eleven p.m. when Isaac came to pick up Ophylia. He arrived with her favorite food and said hello to Stiles before heading back to Ophylia's place.  
"Care if I crash here again?" He asked as he opened the door for her.  
"You know I don't," She replied with a mouth full of food. She sat on the couch and turned on the t.v., "I don't understand what you see in me."  
"If you're talking about your lack of manners, I am perfectly okay with this because you know I do it too."  
Ophylia laughed and nodded, "This is true."  
"Now let me have some of that," He took some fries and shoved them into his mouth before Ophylia could grab them, "Too slow."  
"Jerk, this is totally my food."  
"I totally paid for it."  
"Shut up, stop speaking logically," The two laughed then and finished their dinner. Eventually they turned on a movie and relaxed, falling asleep easily.  
Ophylia awoke the next morning to Isaac answering his phone.  
"Hello?" He mumbled sleepily.  
Ophylia looked at the clock and saw it was nine a.m.  
"Who the hell is calling you so early. Tell them to go away," Ophylia whined as she cuddled closer to her boyfriend.  
"Wait, what?" Isaac sat up a little then, "Okay, okay I'll be there soon."  
His girlfriend's whines of protest were easily heard as he went to take his shower. When he came back in the living room she was curled up in a ball clinging to the covers.  
"You're leaving me," She whimpered.  
"I'm sorry but some information came up about the alphas that Derek wants us to check out."  
"Why can't I go?"  
"Because the twins talked like they were out to get you. So you stay put."  
He kissed her quick on the lips, told her 'I love you' and was out the door the second she replied with an 'I love you too'.  
Her day was spent trying to get ahold of Stiles and failing, finding food to eat, and eventually making her way over to Allison's condo. She had moved in after her mother died, something no one seemed to want to talk about so she didn't push it.  
"Hey," Allison greeted her with a grin, "I'm just getting some stuff together. Help me carry this down?"  
"Sure!" She helped the girl and both of them loaded the stuff up in Allison's car before Ophylia climbed into the passenger side. She checked her phone again and sighed when she saw she had no messages.  
"What is it?" Allison started the car and began to drive off in the direction of her favorite practice spot in the woods.  
"Isaac left in a hurry this morning and I haven't gotten a text from anyone since then. Not even Stiles is answering.."  
"I'm sure he's fine. He probably just forgot to charge his phone again."  
"I hope so," She looked out to the trees as the car stopped.  
"Well, shooting some arrows will get your mind off of it, yah?"  
"Yes," She let out a breath, "Of course it will."


	18. Chapter 18

Allison and Ophylia were rushing to Derek's loft, their hearts practically beating out of their chests.  
"Cora, what the hell is going on," Ophylia yelled into the phone.  
"Just get your asses over here," was her reply before hanging up. She had called when the girls were on their way back to town from practicing.  
"I didn't hear anyone else talk during that conversation," Ophylia said with a nervous tone.  
"I didn't either," Allison agreed, her tone mirroring Ophylia's.  
When they arrived they took the stairs two at a time until they were running into the open room that was Derek's loft.  
"What happened? Where are they?" The two girls said.  
"Calm down, it's okay," Scott's voice came from their right and he came into view. His smile was apologetic as Allison ran to him, engulfing him into a hug. Derek's groan was heard from the corner of the room he claimed as his bedroom. Cora was pacing like a dog along the edge of the ledge that the spiral stairs in the corner led up to.  
"Where's Stiles.. where's Isaac?" Ophylia's voice shook, "What happened."  
Cora jumped down and took Ophylia's shoulders in her hands, "We're going to find them, okay? We will find them."  
"Oh no," Ophylia let a few tears fall and backed away, turning around and cupping her mouth in her hands, "Oh no no no."  
"It'll be okay," Cora carefully walked forwards, "It'll be okay. We'll find them. Derek will kick every alpha's ass and save your boyfriend and friend."  
"He's not my friend! He's not my," She took a deep breath and fell to the floor, "I can't let Stiles get taken. No one can split us up again. He promised no one would split us up anymore."  
"I know where they are already," Derek's voice echoed through the room, "They're being held in an abandoned warehouse district outside of town."  
"We have to go! Now!" Ophylia jumped up but Cora stopped her.  
"We need to wait a while. Get our thoughts together and figure out a plan. Scott and Derek need to heal. Allison, you need to go back to your armory and get whatever we can use to fight these things."  
Allison nodded and headed out, yelling a 'be back soon' behind her.  
Cora couldn't help but question what Ophylia had meant by her earlier statement but decided now was not the time to ask.  
After figuring out a plan they waited for Derek's final wounds to heal.  
"Just curious, Ophylia, but how old are you?"  
"Seventeen, why?" She looked up to Cora, her face slightly tear-stained.  
"You're the same age as Stiles, right?"  
"Mhm."  
"What's your last name?"  
"What?" Ophylia's face showed confusion.  
"It seems no one knows your last name. What is it?"  
"Come to think of it, I don't even know," Allison added, "No teachers have even said it."  
"We don't have time for twenty questions Cora," Derek was up and walking towards the door, "Let's go."  
Allison sat with Ophylia in the back seat of Derek's SUV loading their quivers and pistols. Allison had found a bow that Ophylia knew how to work with a little and let her use it, "You don't need perfect aim anyways since you'll mostly be shooting explosive tips."  
"I do need perfect aim for a pistol though," She mumbled.  
"And that, we both know, you do have."  
"Stilinski will probably be held in the room we'll come across first. Use the flashbangs and explosive tips to stun the alpha and get him free. I'll take care of it while you take him and run, got it?" Derek whispered as they pulled up to the warehouse district, "They probably already know we're here so don't bother being all too quiet."  
They nodded for Ophylia to take lead and she did as told, creeping around corner after corner until she saw Stiles handcuffed to some bars on a window. An alpha was circling him.  
"Do you know what the term reverse psychology means, Ophylia?" The alpha asked. Her hair was a deep auburn red and she was tall, her claws sharpened to a point and her movements swift.  
"Yes," Ophylia gulped as she stepped out of the shadows.  
"Then what is it?" The alpha looked to her with red eyes, a smirk showing obvious on her face.  
"It's when you do one thing to get someone else to do the opposite of what they would normally do, essentially doing what _you_ wanted them to do."  
"Correct, emissary," she sounded amused, "What exactly did the twin boys tell you when they threatened you?"  
"They made it sound like you guys were going to come for me and kill me. Like them letting me go was a mistake."  
"And what did that lead everyone else to do?"  
Ophylia looked to Stiles. His face was bruised and scratched and he looked to her with a black eye and scared expression.  
"Everyone else started to focus on protecting myself and somewhat Stiles. Since the alphas made it seem like you wanted us emissaries dead."  
"We do. But we weren't using you to get to the pack at that point, were we?"  
Ophylia pieced it together then. The alpha laughed as she watched the young girl figure out what they had overlooked.  
"You wanted to get inside our heads, so to speak you wanted to get to us. That didn't necessarily mean you were going to come for us."  
"No, no it does not. We wanted you to break first. And what easier way to do that than to take your two most precious boys from you? And hey, this was killing two birds with one stone since one of the boys happened to be the other emissary."  
The alpha scraped its claws across Stiles' cheek, only grazing the skin.  
"Please, don't hurt him," Ophylia begged, "Don't hurt either of them."  
"How about you choose which one to save? Save this boy Stiles, or your boyfriend, your _mate_, Isaac. I'm sure you'll pick Isaac, won't you?"  
"Don't save me, save Isaac," Stiles finally spoke, "They took him. He'll be killed before me. Go after Isaac."  
"I'm not leaving you Stiles."  
"Dammit Ophee do as you're told for once."  
"Just because you're the older one doesn't mean you get to boss me around."  
"Why won't you just listen to-"  
"God will you both just shut up?" The alpha's voice rose, "You two act like you're siblings or something."  
Ophylia saw it out of the corner of her eye and smirked, "You're close."  
Then an arrow went by her head and hit the alpha in the leg. Two more went and exploded on contact with the ground or wall. Flash bangs.  
Ophylia was at Stiles' side in seconds, toying with the lock on the handcuffs with her bobby pin until it snapped open. She helped Stiles to her feet only for the alpha to come running at them.  
"Now!" Stiles yelled, his eyes glued to Allison at the other end of the warehouse.  
She let go of the arrow in her hand and it spiralled towards the alpha.  
"You were stupid to warn me."  
"Reverse psychology, bitch," Stiles smirked and stepped back as the tip of the arrow exploded. The wailing of the werewolf was loud in the night as she fell to the ground.  
"You two even.. even conspire like siblings. But that can't kill me."  
Ophylia pulled two arrows from the quiver on her back before walking up to the alpha.  
"I already told you, you're close but you're not quite on the spot."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"We aren't just siblings," Stiles took one of the arrows from Ophylia's hand and gripped it tight in his own, "We're twins. The twins from hell."  
They stabbed her in the eyes and she screamed. Ophylia and Stiles moved back just in time for them to explode and her screeches cut out suddenly. "Serves you right for hurting my brother."


	19. Chapter 19

"Did I hear you say _twin brother?"_ Cora asked as both herself and Allison walked to the two standing in front of the alpha's body.  
"Don't be so sure she's dead," Derek said from the shadows, "You should've left her to me. Go find Isaac, and hurry. They might get to killing him faster after hearing that."  
"Wait a second," Cora stopped them, "_Twins? _You two?"  
Allison looked the two over for a moment before she blinked, "Oh my god, how did I not notice that. You two have the same mouth. Same eyes. Same eye color. How did I not notice that? Why didn't you tell us?"  
"We didn't want anyone to know yet. It's a long complicated story of how we were split up. One we didn't want to re-live since it involved our mother's death and being taken from each other," Ophylia whispered before taking Stiles' hand and turning to continue further into the warehouse district.  
"But, _twins,_" Cora continued, "Derek, twins."  
"I heard you the first time, now hurry up and go."  
"Why is he not surprised by this?" Cora asked as Allison handed Ophylia her bow.  
The girl squeezed the hand holding Stiles' and leaned her head on his shoulder, "I was scared you were going to be.."  
"I know. But I told you, no one's taking me from you. You won't lose any more family."  
"That explains the way you two act towards each other," Allison continued, "Does Isaac know?"  
"He probably does now. I just hope he doesn't get mad at me for keeping something like that from him."  
"You didn't tell_ anyone_?" Cora continued.  
"No, the only people who knew were the teachers, Dr. Deaton, and obviously our aunt and dad."  
"Oh shit that's right, that makes you the sheriff's daughter," Cora's eyes went wide, "Wow, for being the children of a sheriff and all you sure went to town on that girl back there."  
"For me, it was the bottled up pain from losing mom and the pain and fear of losing Stiles. Derek said she probably wasn't dead yet. He can have that honor."  
"I didn't want you doing it alone," Stiles looked to her, "Her blood is on our hands, not just your's."  
Ophylia smiled and nodded before they rounded another corner and took in the sight before them. Isaac was standing, his arms around his back, in full werewolf form while an alpha held him back and another stood next to him.  
"One wrong move and we slit his throat."  
"Isaac," Ophylia breathed and Stiles held her back, "What do you want!?"  
"We want you to come quietly. Both of you."  
The twins took something from their pocket before nodding and walking forward.  
"Throw Isaac to Cora when we get close to you," Ophylia said as she placed her bow down and slide it a little ahead of her, "Okay?"  
"Fine," The alpha snarled. As they got close to the two alphas Isaac was thrown into the arms of Cora and Allison. They began their steps towards the two kids in front of them when the twins' hands suddenly flew into the air, black powder falling around them in a perfect circle.  
"Mountain ash," They growled, "You two.. you'll pay for that."  
"Oh really? Do you know what the bullets in this pistol are laced with?" Ophylia said as she handed it to Stiles.  
"Wolf's bane.." One replied with a growl.  
"And do you know what I wrapped around the tip of these arrows?" Ophylia asked again as she picked up the bow at her feet and pulled an arrow out of her quiver. She moved more swiftly than they thought she could and loaded the arrow before pulling the string back and releasing it. It flew into the shoulder of the alpha that was holding onto Isaac before.  
"Mistletoe!?" It howled and fell forward.  
While the alpha still standing was distracted Stiles pulled the trigger and shot it in the back. Ophylia turned to her friends before crouching at the line of mountain ash and pushing her hands forwards, breaking the circle.  
"You three, in, now."  
They did as told and hurried in before she brushed her hands back over the ash, closing the circle once again.  
"No supernatural thing can get in or out when there's a circle of mountain ash," Stiles smiled, "Which means even though you're werewolves you should be safe."  
Ophylia looked to Isaac, his eyes still glowing bright yellow as his ears went back to normal, the hair on his face disappearing. His fangs still stayed though which made her think he was mad.  
"You heard?"  
"Yah," Was all he could say.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yah, they didn't hurt me too badly. I can heal magically, remember? Even if it's an alpha wound part of it starts to heal."  
"It just takes time," Ophylia finished his sentence for him.  
He engulfed her in a hug and held her to him tightly.  
"I honestly thought I was going to die. Then I heard your voice and figured you were going to die too."  
"Don't underestimate us humans. We can be pretty kick ass when we want to. Nice shooting by the way Allison."  
"I love you. I love you so much," Isaac breathed as he held Ophylia's face in his hands.  
"Even though I kept a secret that big from you?" She looked up into his yellow eyes and watched them fade to their normal icy blue.  
"Yes. I love you Ophylia Stilinski."  
She smiled and kissed him, his fangs disappearing before her lips met his, "And I love you Isaac Lahey."  
The two alphas stood and slammed their bodies into the wall that the mountain ash made, breaking them from their cute moment.  
"Do you think this barrier can hold two alphas?" Stiles asked as he backed away.  
"It's made from two satchels of ash but I don't think it'll hold for long," His sister replied.  
"Once Derek and Scott get here you need to break the barrier and run like hell," Cora looked to the three humans, then trailed her eyes to Isaac, "You too."  
"I can fight-"  
"You can protect them and make sure they get to safety."  
When Derek rounded the corner with Scott in tow the group of kids turned around to see them. They sighed in relief before noticing that not only Derek's eyes were red, but Scott's were also.  
"What the hell?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Well hello again random viewers~ I am currently practicing my writing to hopefully get better so I hope it's at least semi-noticable. xD I dunno how long this will be but I'm kinda hoping to just randomly add to it since it's not following the tv show storyline. :3**

Everything seemed to move too fast for the siblings to keep up. One moment they were voicing their confusion to the two werewolves in their circle, the next Allison was there breaking the ash line. They were beckoned out by Cora and were dragged away by Isaac before their brains even fully processed the fact that Alpha Derek _and_ Alpha Scott were facing off against an entire pack of alphas, with only another Hale sibling to back them up.  
"Are we going to ignore the fact that our pack is fighting right now and we're being pushed to the sidelines?" Ophylia began to throw a fit over being left out yet again.  
"We aren't strong enough for them," Stiles muttered, his back to her as they stood in a parking lot a few blocks away.  
"We can't just sit here! We have to fight. They're our friends," Ophylia turned and began walking towards the warehouse district again. Stiles' hand gripped her wrist tightly and he pulled her back to him, "Ophylia, we can't do a damn thing. We are not meant to fight an entire alpha pack. They shouldn't even exist-"  
"But we can't just sit around and be useless again!" She put up a fight and was able to get out of her brother's hold only to have him grip her shoulders and force her to look at him.  
"Ophylia, why won't you just listen to me for once! We can't do shit for them right now. It's best if we just stand on the sidelines because we'll be nothing but a bother if we go in there to fight!"  
"Like how you sit on the bench for Lacrosse? You went on the field and it turns out you were actually good. The same applies here!"  
Isaac and Allison stood with their eyes on the ground. They understood how the sister was feeling but also understood that Stiles was right.  
"This isn't a sport! Our lives are at stake. Our _lives_. Not just your's, but all of ours. For all we know they could be coming after us this instant so we need to run as far away as we can. We should head to the vet's office and-"  
"I'm not standing around kicking at dirt while they fight!"  
"Ophee!" Stiles was shouting now, his voice echoing through the empty lot, "We. Are. Not. Fighting. We aren't strong enough. We aren't skilled enough. We aren't trained. We cannot fight. Get that through your fucking head!"  
She looked up to him with a horrified expression. She didn't like knowing that. She didn't want to be the useless girl that she felt she was. She wanted to be strong; She wanted to be worth more than some helpless human.  
"I can't do nothing. I'm the only one not doing anything-"  
"You saved us," Isaac finally spoke, "You saved Stiles and practically killed an alpha. You faced off against two more just to get me back then proceeded to keep Cora and Allison safe along with Stiles and I. You did more than enough for one day."  
"No. I didn't. People living or dying is out of our control but I want to be with them when they pass." Her voice was quiet. If it wasn't for the fact that they were on an abandoned road the sounds of the city would've easily overpowered it.  
It clicked with Stiles then. She wasn't acting like this just because she wanted to prove herself.  
"You don't need to make up for it," He whispered back, "It wasn't your fault-"  
"But it was. I walked out because I fought with her and came back just in time for her to slip away. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I want to be able to say goodbye if I lose someone else. I want.." Her shaking voice trailed off and she took a deep breath. She would not cry. Not now.  
"She knew you loved her though. You had already said what needed to be said, many times before she passed. She knew you didn't mean the fighting. She knew that you cared about her more than anything else in this world. Just like Cora knows you care about her, and Derek knows he matters to you, and even Scott knows he has a friend. Your actions prove that, not your words."  
"You don't need to fight alongside them to prove anything," Allison spoke this time, "Sometimes listening to what they ask is enough."  
After a moment of silence they got her to walk with them back on to a main road and start their journey to Deaton's office. Eventually she found her voice and looked to Stiles.  
"What?" He asked while giving her a strange look.  
"We were taking down an alpha and the wittiest thing you could come up with was 'twins from hell'? Seriously? Not your brightest moment," An amused smile played on her lips.  
The corner of his mouth turned up to a lopsided grin, "I've been beaten up and tortured for the past six hours. I'm allowed to have a crappy catch phrase."  
"But, but, 'twins from hell'? No. I will not allow you to refer to us as the 'twins from hell'. Ever."  
"I thought it was a pretty good catch phrase," Isaac pitched in as he tightened his grip on her hand.  
She looked to him then. His eyes were slowly getting their michevious tint back as she replied, "That's because you're a massive dork though."


End file.
